


Sifu's Pet

by Minutia_R



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Food Sex, Group Sex, Look there's a lot of kinks in this okay, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgy, Pet Play, Piercings, Plugging, Stranger Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Tenzin said I should learn humility," said Korra.  "Have I not come to the right place?"</i>
</p>
<p>The one where Korra is curious about BDSM, and Asami is happy to teach her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mr. R----](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mr.+R----).



"Tenzin said I should learn humility," said Korra. "Have I not come to the right place?"

Asami looked Korra up and down. She was, unmistakably, the Avatar, from the dark whip of her ponytail to the soles of her Water Tribe boots. And all of her in between, hard muscles under the velvety bare skin of her arms, lush breasts and the confident flare of her hip; a lovely thing, certainly, but. "You can't be serious."

"Don't tell me what I can't do," Korra snapped. Asami laughed. Korra rubbed the back of her neck and looked down sheepishly. "I mean, yeah, I'm serious. Really, truly serious."

Asami sighed and dragged her hand through her hair. She liked Korra; she always had. If Korra never thought before she acted, well, she was trying to learn better. Asami wouldn't mind partaking in that learning curve. Or Korra's other curves. Experimentally, she put a hand on the back of Korra's neck and slowly trailed it down across her shoulder. Korra flinched, stilled, kept her head bowed.

Well. She was trying.

And the thought may have been unworthy, but it would be good to take something away from Mako. Something that he wanted very much.

"This really isn't the place to talk about it," said Asami. "Come on." She could grab one of Korra's pigtails, pull her along that way—no. Too much, too soon. Besides, Korra was following at her heels already. She ducked through a curtain and left the pounding music of the party behind, to be replaced by other sounds. Soft, desperate whimpering. Slaps. Screams.

Asami smiled, glad her guests were putting the newly-refurbished chambers to good use. The remodeling had been a little extravagant, maybe, and the party definitely was, but really. Now that Future Industries was a law-abiding corporation, what else was she supposed to do with the secret factory under her house?

Asami tried the handle on one of the doors, found it unlocked, and led Korra inside. The sounds were quieter here, but not muffled entirely. The room wasn't furnished with much—a bed with silk sheets and shackles, head and foot, a paddle and a couple of whips and coils of rope on hooks on the wall, a few low-burning candles on a table, bottles of scented oil. Basic stuff. Korra stood near the door, shifting from foot to foot, her eyes growing wider as she took it all in.

"Is this turning you on?" said Asami.

"Uh," said Korra. She swallowed, met Asami's eyes for a moment and then looked away. "Yeah, it is."

"Well, good." Asami sat on the bed, leaned back against the wall, and patted the sheet next to her invitingly. "Come over here. Make yourself comfortable. Get out of those clothes."

Korra didn't look away from Asami this time. Her chin came up in acknowledgement of the challenge, and she sat down on the floor to peel her boots and socks off. Her armband joined them on the pile, then she stood again, dropping her wrap and her pants. 

And what a pair of legs. Long and lean and powerful, and it would only take some shackles and a key to have all that power contained, under Asami's hand. Her fingers twitched with the desire to touch, but she was in control of herself and of the situation, and she only smiled at Korra and let that desire show in her face. Korra shivered.

Her top came off next, and then the long windings of her underthings. Korra dressed was beautiful, but Korra naked was a revelation. She was not, after all, all hardness and strength. There were the soft, cropped curls of her delta, and the soft slight roundness of her belly, and the generous softness of her breasts, with large dusky aureoles and nipples that seemed almost painfully erect. Asami could see, in the rise and fall of them, the shallowness of Korra's breath.

Korra was always sure of herself, unquestioning. But now there was a question in her eyes as she met Asami's, submitted herself to Asami's approval.

Asami patted the bed again, and Korra walked over. She moved deliberately, like every step she took was a step in a dance. The air flowed over her body, sweeping up stray locks of hair; she was deadly, trembling, nervous. She stretched out on the bed next to Asami, and looked up at her hopefully.

"Almost," said Asami. She eased the fastenings from Korra's hair, and spread it out over the sheets with her fingers. The sheets were a darker black, but Korra's hair was silkier. She never wore it loose; in some ways this was more intimately shocking than Korra's nakedness. "There," said Asami. Korra made a soft noise in the back of her throat. Her toes twitched. "Feeling more humble now?"

"I . . . don't know?" Korra confessed. "I really want you to touch me now, though." It was almost a whine.

Asami laughed. "Patience," she said.

Korra rolled her eyes. "Yes, Sifu."

"I thought you were serious about this?" Asami's hand hovered right above Korra's breastbone.

"I am! I am!" Korra yelped. "I'm just—Asami, please . . ."

"So tell me again." Asami lowered her head to breathe in Korra's ear. "What exactly do you want?"

"I want—oh—" Asami cupped Korra's breast and stroked her thumb over the nipple, and it was just as soft and lush as it looked. And warm. And enough with self-control. Asami buried her face in Korra's neck and licked, savoring the taste of her. Salt, musk, something vaguely electrical. Korra bucked, and Asami thrust one of her leather-clad legs between Korra's naked ones, and met the eager thrust with her own. "Want you," Korra panted, "to have your way with me. Not mine, always too much of mine. Asami—"

"That'll do," Asami whispered against the hollow of Korra's throat. "You'll do nicely, I think." She rolled to the side, and Korra whimpered and twitched helplessly against nothing. Asami herself was fumble-fingered with impatience, and had trouble waiting till she had peeled off her pants before pressing her body against Korra's again. And she felt even better like this, against Asami's bare skin, the down on her legs and the slickness of her cunt, everything. She planted her knees on Korra's shoulder's, and there it was, the feeling of all that power beneath her, barely contained. She was quivering even before Korra began to explore, tentatively, with her tongue. Asami twisted Korra's hair in her fist. "More," she hissed, and, "harder," and that was an instruction that Korra had no trouble complying with.

Lightning flashed behind Asami's eyes as she rode Korra to her climax. Then she rolled off, swung her legs over the side of the bed, and sat panting for a minute, waiting for the warm ache in her belly to subside. When she looked up, Korra was looking back, wide-eyed, the lower half of her face smeared with Asami's juices. Asami ran a finger from the corner of Korra's mouth down to the tip of her chin. "You look sweet," she said. She continued her leisurely exploration of Korra's body with her hands, enjoying the tension singing in every muscle, and the sharp catches of breath every time she hit a sensitive spot. The underside of her breast—naturally. The slight hollow of her hip—who knew? By the time her fingers reached the inside of Korra's thighs, they were glistening.

"Goodness," said Asami. "You are a waterbender, aren't you?"

"Among . . . other things," Korra squeaked.

"You can show off your firebending later, dear," said Asami. "I know you're the Avatar. But right now you're just a girl who would really like her quivering pussy stroked, right?"

"I—please?"

Asami grinned. "Take care of yourself," she said. "I'll watch."

Korra bit her lip, and hitched up her knees. Asami sat cross-legged between them and put her chin in her hands. Hesitatingly, Korra put a hand between her legs and started stroking, moving her hips to the rhythm, her eyes fluttering shut as she quickened. "Look at me," Asami said, and Korra opened her eyes with a hitch and a groan.

Asami leaned forward on one hand, tracing the folds of Korra's sex with the other. She could feel the pulse of Korra's orgasm when she thrust her fingers deeper, even if she hadn't seen it in her face, or heard it in her strangled cries—not a quiet girl. Asami thrust a few more times for good measure, as Korra twitched and tried to clamp her knees shut, but after a moment she let Korra go, and scrambled off the bed to put her pants back on.

"Have fun?" said Asami.

"Yeah," sighed Korra, still puddled on the bed. "Can we do it some more? A lot?"

"I don't know," said Asami. "Does . . . does Mako know about this?"

At the mention of Mako, Korra sat up, looking less blissful and more self-conscious. "It wouldn't have felt right not to tell him. He thinks . . . all this . . . is a bit weird. He wouldn't even try—but he said he didn't mind, as long as I didn't get with any other guys."

"Huh," said Asami. "So he thinks this doesn't mean anything? What do you think?"

"I think . . . I'm glad he doesn't mind?" said Korra. "Because I really like Mako. I mean, I love him. But I was hoping that the sex would be a little bit more—he just treats me like a princess all the time!"

Asami laughed. "Oh, yes, I remember that. It's sweet at first, but it can get kind of annoying." She twisted her mouth wryly. "Not that there was much time for it to get annoying."

"Oh, right." Korra ducked her head and her loose hair fell in front of her face. "I'm really sorry about that, Asami."

"Are you, now," said Asami. It was a shame that Korra should feel bad about Mako's mistakes, but— "Would you like to make it up to me?"

Korra looked up, pushed her hair out of her face. "Yeah, I would."

Before Korra could react, or Asami could think better of it, she drew back her hand and slapped Korra across the face. "That's for kissing Mako," she said.

Korra's fists clenched, and Asami smelled burning silk, but there was no other reaction when Asami hit her again, and again. "That's for keeping it a secret. And that's for being a boyfriend-stealing slut." Asami bounced on the bed, and grinned. "There! Feel better about it now?"

"Um," said Korra. She brought her fingers to her cheek with a slight smile and a blush, and shifted her seat.

"I know I do," said Asami. "You did ruin my sheets, but you didn't actually firebend my house down, so good job. Maybe this isn't a bad way for you to learn restraint."

Korra snorted. "Heh, you said restraint."

Asami giggled, and ticked one of the shackles on the bed with a finger. "Maybe next time," she said. "But you know, the real restraints aren't here. They're here." She touched Korra between the eyes, and Korra flinched like she hadn't at the slaps. "Do you want to learn? Really?"

Korra's eyes were wide, but she swallowed, and nodded.

"Because you can't do it in a day," said Asami. "I'm going to need you to take off half a month, make sure no one's looking for you except for dire emergencies. Can you do that?"

"Easy. I'll just tell everyone I'm doing some training with my firebending master, and tell him that he should cover for me because I'm on a secret mission for the White Lotus—he hates the White Lotus, and vice versa, so they'll never check with each other." Korra grinned. "You learn a thing or two when you've got a society of humorless paranoids looking after you from the time you're four."

"Good," said Asami. "But you don't try that with me, understand? For the next fourteen days, you do everything I say, and take whatever I choose to give you." She shrugged. "Or not."

"I will," said Korra. She looked so cute and earnest that Asami snaked an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Why don't you go home and sleep on it?" she said. "Come back here tomorrow if you still want to. And try to look a little less like the Avatar."


	2. Chapter 2

Korra wore the same coat she'd worn to the Equalist meeting with Mako, all this time ago, and the same hat, pulled low over her eyes. She should have thought of it herself, but she wasn't that good at thinking before she went after something she wanted. That was why she was glad she had Asami to think for her. Asami had the best ideas. For instance, the way she wasn't wearing anything besides the hat and coat, and a pair of shoes. Just walking down the street felt like sex.

Asami was waiting for her at the corner by her house. Her own coat was open and blowing in the wind, and her top revealed a cleavage that Korra would have liked to bury her face in. It was about the right height for that, too, given the heels on her boots. She had a large leather bag slung over her shoulder, and her eyes went wide and green and delighted when she saw Korra.

"There you are, pet!" She pulled Korra in for a hug, one hand around her waist and the fingers of the other twining in the hair at the base of her neck. Korra clung back, nestling her cheek against the soft, perfumed expanse of Asami's breasts. The silk lining of her coat was almost as good as bare skin; she felt her nipples harden and her belly tighten as they rubbed up against it.

Asami ended the hug, and pushed Korra back by the shoulders until she stood at arms' length, laughing at her little squeak of protest.

"You're adorable," said Asami. "I can't wait to show you off to all my friends."

"Is there another party tonight?" Korra remembered the wild music and smell of sweat and sex, imagined shedding her coat and hat in the cloakroom, Asami pulling her naked into the crowd of dancers . . . she wasn't afraid. She wasn't afraid of anything.

"No," said Asami, straightening Korra's collar. "Lovely thing like you, you come as you are, I'm afraid people would be inclined to take liberties. And then you'd destroy them. And that wouldn't be good, would it?"

"Uh, right," said Korra. "So?"

"So," said Asami. "I want everyone to know just by looking at you that you're mine."

A shiver went all down Korra's body and straight to her cunt when Asami said _you're mine_. Asami's eyes glinted knowingly. "Yeah, that sounds—" Korra swallowed. "Good." Safer for everybody, surely.

"I'm glad you like it," said Asami, slipping a hand around Korra's waist. "Come on, we're going to the vet."

Korra stopped snuggling against Asami's side and stiffened uncertainly. "The vet?"

"Calm down. Dr. Kasya's taken care of girls for me before; she's very reliable. And she really is a healer. Licensed and everything."

The neighborhood that Asami was leading Korra into didn't have lampposts along the pavements like Asami's own. Most of the light came in disconcerting flashes from passing Satomobiles or bikes, or else spilled from storefronts. Smoke hung heavy in the air, with the smell of street food and a slight sharp undercurrent of piss. Korra caught glimpses of people lurking in alleys, and wasn't sure if they were prostitutes or cutpurses or both. She felt out of place, and didn't like the way Asami said _girls_ as if Korra were just another of them. "I'm not sick," she said.

Asami spun Korra around and shoved her up against the nearest wall. She covered Korra's gasp of protest with her own mouth, swept the inside of Korra's mouth with her tongue, and closed her teeth on Korra's bottom lip. Korra hoped that the fire running through her veins would stay inside her veins. Restraint, right. Asami was undoing the buttons of her coat, thrusting a hand inside, cupping Korra's sex with strong, sure fingers. Korra squirmed against them, trying to reach the sweet spot, and Asami took her mouth away.

"Pet," she said, "you're not just sick, you're positively perverted. Now button up. We're nearly there."

Korra stood gasping against the wall, and didn't move.

"Or," said Asami, "I know of a good dance club uptown? We could hang out, drink pink drinks with umbrellas in them, get you home before curfew. Make everybody happy. Tenzin, Mako, the White Lotus . . ."

"The White Lotus," said Korra indignantly, fumbling with her buttons. "The first guy I had sex with was White Lotus, did you know? At the time I thought I was getting away with murder, now I think his superiors probably put him up to it. I was fifteen and horny as fuck, they probably figured at least I was screwing someone safe." She straightened her coat and lifted her chin. "I'm sick of safe. Let's go."

Halfway down the next block, Asami led Korra into a building, and up a narrow staircase. On the third floor was a door with a modest nameplate: a crescent moon, and the words, "Dr. Kasya, healer and veterinarian, by appointment only." Asami rang the bell. A panel slid back above the nameplate, a pair of eyes appeared, the panel slammed shut again. The door opened.

A woman in a slinky green dress and masses of black hair piled on top of her head tilted her face up to Asami's, and they touched cheeks. "Good to see you again," she said. "Coats?"

Asami was shrugging out of hers. Korra squared her shoulders. She could do this. She took off her coat and hat and handed them to the woman, whose eyes traveled up and down the length of her body, painted lips turned upwards in a smirk. At a nudge from Asami, she slipped out of her shoes, too, and the woman took them and disappeared.

Asami smiled and chucked Korra under the chin. "Not so bad, right?" she said. "First time's the hardest. Now remember, you're my pet here. So get down on your hands and knees, and no speaking unless you're spoken to."

Korra knelt, and had a sudden, stomach-lurching sense of vertigo as she remembered kneeling, bound and helpless, in front of Amon. She was shaking. She wasn't afraid. She wasn't. Asami's hand was on the back of her neck, stroking, calming. "Shh, it's all right."

And it was, somehow. Was that what all this was about, at least in part, a way to exorcise the terror of those memories? If so, it seemed to be working. She rubbed her face against Asami's boot, inhaled the warm scent of leather. She still didn't know what was coming, but she felt safe with Asami.

Asami, in the meantime, had taken a slim collar out of her shoulder bag, and crouched in front of Korra to fasten it on. That reminded Korra of a betrothal necklace, and she giggled at the incongruous image.

"Behave," said Asami, but she sounded more amused than angry. She clipped a lead onto the collar and stood, dragging Korra behind her into the harsh light of a waiting room.

The tiles on the floor were smooth and cold. The couches looked comfortable. Asami settled on one of them, picked up a magazine from a side table, and began to read, still holding the lead in her other hand. Korra, after a moment's hesitation, arranged herself by Asami's feet, chin between her hands like she'd often seen Naga sitting. She felt extremely silly, not to mention exposed.

There were two other—couples, Korra supposed—in the waiting room. A plump Earth-Kingom-looking woman sat on the same couch as Asami; a slim young man was curled up on the floor next to her, his head pillowed on her feet. Across the room, a man in an elegant silk suit held the leash of a kneeling woman. She wore a metal muzzle that covered the lower half of her face, and little bells hung from rings in her nose, her nipples, her navel, and her labia. When she shifted, she jingled. 

There was a receptionist sitting at the desk in the front of the room; Korra didn't notice her until she called, "Dai," and the man in the elegant suit stood, and gave a sharp tug on his pet's leash. She choked, and hurried after him, and the two disappeared into what Korra assumed was the vet's office beyond.

Asami had finished one magazine and gotten halfway through another, and Korra was beginning to feel pins and needles in her legs, by the time the man and his pet came out again. Now the saliva running down her muzzle was tinged with red, and her eyes were blissful and dreamy. "Sato," called the receptionist.

Asami got up, and Korra followed her, and together they went into the vet's office.

Dr. Kasya was a tall, angular woman in a neat blue smock. She leaned over Korra, put a hand above her head, and looked at Asami. "May I?"

Asami nodded. "She doesn't bite."

Dr. Kasya feathered her fingers through Korra's hair. "She's a sweet girl. What do you want done?"

"Just a checkup, some piercings, get her fitted for some inserts," said Asami. Korra thought of the jangling girl and swallowed. And what did Asami mean by inserts? "I was thinking maybe a brand, but—Fa's not in today, is she?"

"I'm afraid not." Dr. Kasya trailed her hand down Korra's spine. Blunt, clinincal healer's fingers, and a dry voice with no heat, nothing but professional interest; and still Korra found herself inching her knees wider, angling her bottom up. She tried to stop it. Responding to Asami like that was one thing, Asami was a sex goddess, but this was pathetic. "Are you sure you don't want to get the flea dip for her? Southern Water Tribe, you know. Couldn't hurt."

The fingers on Korra's back seemed suddenly less interesting. She clamped her jaw shut. No talking, Asami had said.

Asami laughed. "You're terrible, Kasya."

"Well, you think you know best, I'm sure. Get her up on the table."

Asami gave Korra a tap on the butt, and Korra scrambled onto the gleaming examining table in the middle of the room. Dr. Kasya called, "Hulan, cuffs, please," and Korra heard the click of another pair of heeled shoes enter the room, and the surface of the table rose up and encircled her wrists, her elbows, her knees and ankles. Hulan, apparently, was a metalbender. Korra craned her neck, but the new arrival was in her blind spot, and she gave up, hung her head between her arms again, and tried to steady her breathing. Korra could not bend metal. The option of simply getting up and walking away—and blasting with fire anyone who tried to stop her—was gone. Until then, Korra hadn't realized she'd been counting on it.

Dr. Kasya stood in front of Korra, and raised her chin. "Open your mouth," she said. "Show me your tongue." Korra did, feeling bizarre. Dr. Kasya hummed softly as she examined it, two fingers against Korra's throat where her pulse fluttered. Then she walked around behind Korra and hit her—not hard, but with firm, precise blows at the base of her neck, her shoulder blades, the small of her back, her thighs right underneath her butt, the backs of her knees. She felt warm despite the chill of the examining room, as if energy were flooding her from the inside out, spreading across her skin, coursing through her blood, pulling . . . Korra's strained against the cuffs, and the water in the basin by the wall crested and snaked. "You're a bloodbender!"

"All healers are, after a fashion," Dr. Kasya said calmly. "The principle is the same."

Asami stepped into Korra's line of sight, hands open by her sides. "Pet, listen," she said, and Korra curled her lip and opened her mouth to tell Asami not to call her that—and then realized how much worse it would have been if she'd said _Korra_. If Asami was still protecting her identity, then this was probably not some sort of . . . plot, but . . . .

"Listen to me," said Asami again. "I don't know anything about the principles of bending, but I do know Dr. Kasya. She's never harmed anyone. This is important, Pet. Do you trust me?"

Did she? A moment ago, she'd been ready to believe that Asami was part of an attempt on her life, her bending, her position. She tried to imagine Asami being like Tarrlok, the beautiful polished surface for the cameras, and bottomless cold-running rage beneath. It didn't fit. Asami had rage enough, Korra knew, had seen her outlined in lightning, bright and deadly as a spirit of war; and she had every reason, when you looked at it straight on, to wish Korra ill. But—

"Yeah," said Korra hoarsely. "Yeah, I do."

Now Asami touched her, tucking her hair behind her ear. As sensitized as her skin was, the brief contact was enough to send tremors from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes, to make her strain forward in the hopes of more.

"Are you going to be all right?" Asami asked.

"Uh-huh," said Korra. It came out nearly as a moan. Asami put her arms around Korra's neck, and Korra buried her face in the crook of Asami's shoulder gratefully, nuzzling and licking. The tang of her sweat mixed with the floral notes of her perfume was heady and incredible. Asami stroked Korra down her back, to her waist, back again, and Korra's hips rocked uselessly against nothing.

"Good girl," Asami murmured. "Brave girl." She removed Korra's head from her shoulder gently, pinched her bottom lip between thumb and forefinger, looked her in the eye. "Now, do you remember what I said about talking out of turn?" Korra ducked her head resentfully. Not fair, she'd had a legitimate concern, Asami should have warned her. "What did I say?"

"You . . . said no," said Korra.

"That's right." Asami reached into her bag, and—she'd brought her lightning glove. Korra's mouth went dry, and her eyes wide, she couldn't tell whether from lust of fear. It had never occurred to her to think of a lightning glove as a sex toy.

Asami circled Korra, palmed her sex, cold metal and glass against her exposed pussy. It still wasn't fair, but that didn't stop the touch from making Korra teeter on the edge of orgasm. Asami powered up the glove.

It hurt. The edges of Korra's vision went dark, and she screamed her pain as the lightning danced over her skin. Then Asami took her hand away, and the hurt receded a bit, but she still trembled uncontrollably, her arms and her legs and her cunt, too—she was coming, without the sweetness of touch to help her over and heighten the peak. Just her body mechanically wringing out one spasm after another until she was limp and spent, her breath coming ragged and tears running down her face.

Dr. Kasya chose that moment to part Korra's labia with brisk efficiency, and stick a finger up inside. Korra yelped and tried to squirm away. "Tender?" said Dr. Kasya. "Hm." With her other hand, she massaged Korra's clit. It felt sore and awful and Korra could not escape it; the restraints were secure enough that all Korra got for her struggles was more friction on her abused parts.

"Pity, such a pretty girl, and only good for one spin," said Dr. Kasya. "Maybe she can be trained out of it, but in cases like this I generally recommend rationing their orgasms carefully. It keeps them much more pliable. Still," she went on, raising the pitch of her voice, which Korra figured meant that the vet was talking to her again, whereas the previous remarks had been addressed to Asami. "Let's see how long it takes to get you going again, hm?"

Dr. Kasya continued her examination, put in a second finger and spread them apart, stroking the walls of Korra's cunt. "Nice and tight. Strong muscles. Let's take a look." She beckoned over a stream of water from the basin, and removed her fingers. The water pushed at Korra's entrance instead, filling her up, stretching her out with agonizing slowness.

Whenever Korra thought she had reached the limit of what she could hold, Dr. Kasya pushed a little more water in, a little wider, a little deeper. She felt as if she would tear at any moment, but she didn't; and the water kept coming, pushing everywhere at once. Then ripples started running through the water, and Korra twitched, making helpless little sounds of pleasure. Dr. Kasya put her hand on Korra again, stroked her clit with one finger, in time to the pulsing of the water. "There we are. Not trying to get away now, are you," she said. "Eager little puppy. Now this is going to sting a bit."

The water filling Korra turned suddenly into ice. She shrieked. "Here, now, easy," said Dr. Kasya, as Korra gasped and bucked and writhed—it was cold, it hurt, it was cold—"Let's get this out of you, hmm? Your hot little cunt will melt it before Hulan can take a mold, and that would be bad."

Dr. Kasya eased the icicle past Korra's swollen pussy—and it was so cold, but Dr. Kasya's fingers were warm and felt so good—and Hulan was the metalbender, wasn't she? A mold of—oh—that's what Asami had meant by "getting measured for inserts"—but wait—inserts. More than one?

Sure enough, as soon as Dr. Kasya handed the icicle off to her assistant, she started working her fingers at Korra's asshole. They were coated with something slick—not water—and then there was more water pushing into Korra. She tried to breathe evenly; at least she knew what was happening this time, she could do it, even if she was so full she felt like she was going to—Dr. Kasya stopped pushing, and the water came out in a rush. The water, and Korra wasn't sure, but she smelled shit, and her belly ached something fierce. Dr. Kasya pulled another wave of water from the basin, and swept it over Korra's backside roughly; somewhere in the office, a drain gurgled.

"There, you're clean," said Dr. Kasya, patting Korra on the butt. "Now we can do the second insert."

This time, Dr. Kasya didn't let the water out when Korra was only half-full. She kept pushing in more until Korra's ass was aching, and then did the ripple thing again. It didn't feel as intensely good as it had in her cunt, but the ripples together with the anticipation of the freeze were still enough to make her squirm and pant.

"Now—piercings?" Dr. Kasya said to Asami, after she'd disposed of the second icicle.

"Yeah," said Asami. She'd been sitting in a chair, observing the proceedings, but now she got up and walked over to Korra. Korra strained towards her, and Asami laughed, sidestepped, pinched Korra's right nipple. "Here," she said, rolling it between her fingers for a moment before dropping it, and Korra moaned, not fair, but wait, she was reaching for the other one, "and here."

"And also," Asami continued, running her hand over Korra's butt, then dipping two fingers into her swollen, dripping cunt—Korra clamped her mouth down hard on the words yes and please and more, and let them out as a desperate whimper instead. Asami withdrew her fingers, closed them around the hood of Korra's clit instead. "Right here."

"Hulan?" said Dr. Kasya, and the metalbender stepped forward, letting Korra see her for the first time. She was younger, and her green smock fit tighter than Dr. Kasya's; she had freckles across her nose, and down her neck, and dusting the tops of her breasts. She gave Korra a friendly smile, and held what seemed to be a thread of liquid gold suspended in the air between her palms. One end of it glowed with heat.

She leaned in towards Korra, lifted up her right breast in a small, hot hand. Her sweat had a tang of metal to it, an industrial smell that reminded Korra of Asami when she'd been working in the garage, but stronger. Asami was still toying with Korra's clit, and her labia, touches too light to do more than send little ripples of pleasure and anticipation through her belly. With a quick motion of her free hand, Hulan drove the golden thread through the base of Korra's nipple, and she swallowed a scream.

The flare of heat and pain was accompanied by a few harder strokes from Asami, then Hulan neatly spun the thread into a ring, gave Korra's nipple a flick with her tongue, and moved on to the next one.

When the second one was done, Asami came to inspect Hulan's work. "Lovely," she said, lifting Korra's left breast, making a little circle with her thumb along the aureole, which was still painfully tender, giving the ring a flick with her forefinger. "Just beautiful." She hooked a finger through each ring—they just fit—and gave a soft tug. Gentle as it was, on top of the ache of the fresh piercings, it was enough to make tears start in Korra's eyes again. Asami rubbed them away with a thumb, leaned forward to whisper in Korra's ear.

"Just think of all the fun we'll have with these," she said. "We can hang jewels from them—sapphires, won't that be pretty? Or maybe little Future Industries logos, what do you think? Or I could attach a chain to them, and lead you around like that. I don't think anyone would have to wonder who you belonged to, when they saw me dragging you behind me by the chain on your cute little nipples." Korra, drifting happily on the sound of Asami's voice, became aware of hot fingers spreading her labia, fingering her clit. She tensed in anticipation of the searing pain of another piercing.

"Shh," Asami whispered, running her fingers through Korra's hair. "Relax, that's it, you're doing fine . . . ." Hulan drove the third ring through, and Korra gasped and trembled and Asami held her tight. "Good girl, that's all, you're done, just think of how pretty you are now."

Dr. Kasya brought some more water over, and moved it over the new piercing on Korra's clit, and, after Asami stepped aside, over the ones on her nipples too. It was the familiar soothing feeling of traditional healing now—Korra remembered what Dr. Kasya had said, and tried to compare the sensations to the feeling of being bloodbent, but she found it hard to concentrate. "Now, let's test out those inserts," said Dr. Kasya. "Are they ready, Hulan?"

"Yes, ma'am, fresh out of the molds," said Hulan. She came over holding a tray with six dildos arranged neatly on it. Korra looked at the biggest ones despairingly. Had they really come out of her? Were they really going to fit back in?

"We'll start with the smallest set," said Dr. Kasya conversationally to Asami. Korra could feel something pushing against the entrance to her cunt as she spoke. She rocked her hips back and the insert slid inward and stretched with a wonderful sort of ache. "But you'll want to work your way up to the bigger ones at home. For now I just want to make sure they're a good fit, since she'll be having them in for a while."

Dr. Kasya gave the insert in Korra's cunt one final push, and Korra gasped, and then she felt the tip of the second one at her asshole. Dr. Kasya, still holding the dildo in place in Korra's cunt with one hand, thrust the other one in more quickly; no sooner did Korra's passage open a bit than the dildo rammed home, hard. While she was still reeling from that, she felt a strap being passed between her legs, settling firmly against both of the inserts. Dr. Kasya brushed the ring on Korra's clit so it lay flat beneath the strap as she fastened it to a belt around Korra's waist. The whole thing locked in the back where Korra couldn't see it.

"I'd like to keep her overnight, for observation," Dr. Kasya went on. Korra stiffened. She wanted Asami, not these people, who didn't know her, who didn't even see her as anything but Asami's latest girl. And surely Asami wanted her, too?

"Well, you're the doctor," said Asami. She grabbed a handful of Korra's breast, ran a hand along her thigh. "I was looking forward to taking her home and playing with the new toys, but I guess I can wait." She took Korra's face between her hands. "You be good for Dr. Kasya. I'll come and get you tomorrow." Korra looked away, and got ready to tell Asami that this was it, she was done, she'd had enough. "What is it?" said Asami.

And she'd be Avatar Korra again, instead of Pet. She'd see Mako— _he'd_ be happy to see her—she was the most important thing in his world. And there'd be no going home and playing with the new toys, no wicked voice whispering in her ear what was to be done with her. "I'll miss you," Korra said.

"Darling girl," said Asami. She bent forward, kissed Korra, and Korra strained upwards and kissed back as if she could swallow her. But Asami let go too soon. She took something else out of her bag; something made of leather straps and rivets. It fit snugly over Korra's nose, and under her chin, with more straps across her mouth; when Asami buckled it behind Korra's head, she couldn't move her jaw or make a sound at all. Asami walked away, turning at the doorway with a little wave of her fingers. And then she was gone.

"Take our new girl to her kennel, Hulan," said Dr. Kasya, and the shackles around Korra's wrists, knees, and ankles separated from the table, leaving the table in its original configuration, and Korra with a set of seamless metal cuffs. She slid down uncertainly, and then onto her hands and knees when Hulan gave a little push to her head. Instead of clipping a lead to her collar like Asami had, Hulan just stretched the ring on the collar into a short chain, and led Korra into a room lined with cages. The Earth Kingdom woman's pet boy was curled on the floor of one of them, seemingly asleep, and there were two other girls that Korra hadn't seen before.

Hulan opened the door of an empty cage with a movement of her fist, pushed Korra in, and closed it again, no need for latches or locks. She turned off the light when she went out, and left Korra and the others in the dark.


	3. Chapter 3

It was still dark when Korra woke up, stiff and disoriented. Her jaw was still forcibly shut, her ass and her cunt felt unbearably full, and she had cramps in her arms and legs from sleeping on the floor in a small space. Someone was tugging at her hair, and Korra smelled the industrial sweat of the metalbender.

Was it morning? Where was Asami? Korra couldn't ask. Hulan pulled her out of the cage, and Korra felt hands being cupped around her ear. "Shh, don't wake the others." As if Korra could make any noise louder than a grunt.

"Why don't you stretch out? You must be stiff. Just lie on your back here . . ." Hot little hands were arranging her on the floor, and it was true, Korra was stiff. She stretched her hands over her head, pointed her toes, and felt Hulan's weight settle on her hips.

"You're cute," Hulan confided, leaning forward to whisper some more. "And I know you think I am, I saw you checking out my tits. Pretty great, aren't they? Almost as big as yours. Wanna touch?"

Korra hesitated, and Hulan leaned in until the tits under discussion were brushing Korra's face. They were half-in, half-out of some soft cotton garment, and Korra admitted to herself that they were pretty great, round and soft and warm. She remembered the way they'd looked in the harsh light of the vet's office, pale with a dusting of freckles. And here they were being offered like a tray of steamed dumplings—Korra kept her hands above her head. She didn't know what she was supposed to do, but Asami hadn't demanded that she fondle strange metalbenders who woke her up in the middle of the night. She wasn't even sure Asami would like it.

"Oh, you're shy," said Hulan, when Korra failed to make a move. "I like shy girls." She wriggled down Korra's body a little, and bent to nip at Korra's throat, leaving little kisses down to the tops of her breasts, then starting to lick a nipple, hooking her tongue through the ring.

Korra abruptly remembered Asami whispering in her ear, _no one will have to wonder who you belong to._ She was not at all sure Asami would like this. She shifted her hips, not wanting to hurt Hulan—not even wanting the nice things she was doing to stop, really—but with enough force to roll her off onto the floor. The cuffs on Korra's wrists snapped together, and so did the ones on her knees and ankles, and she turned over into a crouch.

"I didn't mean to scare you," came Hulan's voice from beside her, sounding amused. "Skittish pet. Are you sure you don't want just a little taste?"

Korra stayed where she was, trying to track Hulan's location by her voice. "All right, back in your cage, then," said Hulan, and gave Korra a push on her butt. Her bonds made her clumsy, but she got back inside the best she could, and Hulan closed the door behind her. Korra heard a rustle of fabric, felt a kiss being pressed against her shoulder through the bars. "Good night," Hulan whispered, but Korra didn't hear the click of her shoes walking away. Had she come for her midnight visit barefoot, to avoid waking the others, as she'd said? Had she left the room at all? The best earthbenders could feel vibrations in a tile floor like this one, locate people and sense their movements in the dark. Was Hulan waiting, listening, feeling Korra's movements as she tucked her knees behind her, wiggled against the floor for the little bit of friction she could get, the little bit of movement from the dildo plugging her cunt? She thought of Hulan's hands and tongue on her, of what might have happened if she hadn't objected. She kept listening for Hulan's footsteps, or her breath, but she could never be quite sure she heard anything. When she finally drifted back to sleep she dreamed that Hulan was feeding her a bowl of noodles which kept falling out of her mouth and slipping slimily down her breasts, while Asami stood behind her and fucked her with an electric eel.

There was light coming into the room when Korra woke up next, just a little from windows set high in the walls, but enough to see by. The boy in the cage across from her was awake and doing stretches, as well as he could in the cramped space; his legs were crossed and he brought his forehead down to the floor in front of him. The girl next cage over was poking her nose curiously through the bars separating her and Korra. Her mouth was stopped with a ball gag and her chin was slick with saliva, but she seemed friendly, so Korra supposed she'd better be, too. She touched her nose to the other girl's, who wriggled happily.

The door slammed open, and Hulan walked in, pushing a cart with bowls on it. Korra couldn't identify whatever mush it was by either smell or looks, but it smelled edible at least, and she was suddenly ravenous.

Hulan rattled a stick across the bars of the cage of the girl who was still sleeping. "Get up, lazybones, it's morning!" she said cheerfully. She threw open the door of the cage, and dragged the groggy girl out by the hair. She had long, silky black hair, and a small chubby body, and she looked up at Hulan with more cringing nervousness than Korra would have thought the metalbender was capable of inspiring. "Go on," said Hulan, "go to the corner and have a piss, and I'll give you your breakfast."

The chubby girl scuttled off to one corner of the room, and Korra got a glimpse of her pink face before she hid it behind her hair, looking at the wall. The sound and smell of her urinating was enough to make Korra shift uncomfortably, and let a drop or two leak past the dildo and between her legs. But then the girl went back to her cage and started nibbling at the food Hulan had brought her, and Hulan let Korra out. She unfastened Korra's harness, and pointed her at the corner, which proved to have enough room to crouch over a recessed drain. And Korra found it was more difficult than she'd expected.

The friendly girl was looking at her with interest, and the chubby girl peered sidelong through her hair; Korra couldn't see the boy from where she was but she thought she could feel his eyes on her, and Hulan was saying, "You can do it!" which really didn't help.

She pushed, and nothing happened, and then there were a few more drops, and Hulan patted her head and said, "That's a girl," and finally Korra was able to release all her piss in one long stream. She felt relieved, and embarrassed, and somehow nearly as triumphant as she had the first time she'd airbent. Hulan patted her on the butt, put out a bowl of some sort of porridge near her cage, did the harness holding the dildos in back up, and unbuckled her muzzle. Korra barely hesitated before sticking her face in the bowl and starting to eat. It tasted of seaweed, which was a nice homey touch.

Korra didn't notice the knock on the door until she saw a familiar pair of boots by her face, on a familiar, gorgeous pair of legs. She looked up and Asami was grinning down at her, ruffling her hair, and Korra was very aware that she was unwashed and her face was covered with oatmeal and flecks of seaweed.

"I told you I'd be back first thing in the morning," said Asami. "Did you have fun at the vets'?"

"Um," said Korra, guiltily remembering Hulan's late-night visit. "Some?"

Asami turned to Hulan. "I'd like to wash my girl off and take her home," she said.

"Sure thing," said Hulan. "Just let me finish with these pets here and I'll get you the hose right away."

Asami nodded, and told Korra, "Go on and finish your breakfast."

Korra was more self-conscious now, and the way Asami's fingers played on the back of her neck was distracting, but she was still hungry, and also. She dipped her face into the bowl again, lapped up a morsel of oatmeal, and looked sideways and up. Asami was looking down at her with fond amusement. Korra put her head down and licked at the sides of the bowl, chasing the last scraps of porridge with her tongue.

Then Hulan said, "Here you are," and Asami, hose in hand, gave a jerk to Korra's leash and dragged her over to the corner with the drain. Asami turned the hose on Korra, cold and stinging. Korra gasped, and shifted her weight, slight movements of shoulder and hip that slowed the spray, kept it out of her eyes and made it mist up along her back intead of hitting with the force of little icicles. She didn't even notice she was doing it until Asami jerked her leash again and said, "Stop that."

Korra bit back a protest that she'd been waterbending since before she could remember, she couldn't not, and tried to concentrate on stillness. She closed her eyes and let the spray take her in the face, little splashes up her nostrils—Asami was doing it on purpose, she was sure—and tried to feel her body, the movements deep in muscle memory, and not make them. It was an odd sort of bending training in reverse. In the meantime, the water stung, and just as Korra had gotten used to the temperature of it, Asami twisted something that made it colder. Soon Korra was trembling, her teeth chattering, and she really couldn't stop, no matter how hard she tried. Then Asami turned off the hose, and that was worse. Korra tried not to move the water off of herself any faster than it would naturally go, tried not to pull in the warm currents of air that would dry her, and huddled on the floor, shaking. Asami took a towel out of her bag, and rubbed Korra all over with it. It was heavenly.

"Will you get these cuffs off of her?" Asami asked. Hulan made a gesture with her arm, and the cuffs flew off Korra's wrists, ankles, and thighs, and wrapped themselves in a spool of metal around Hulan's hand. "Thanks," said Asami, tugging Korra's leash and pulling her through the door. They were back in the cloakroom.

The coat check girl from last night was still there, she smirked at Korra as she handed Asami the coats. "On your feet," said Asami, and Korra stood, a bit wobbly. Asami helped Korra into her coat, wrapping her arms around her waist; Korra snuggled back against her and sighed. Asami moved her arms up, squeezed Korra's breasts, found the rings through layers of fabric and traced them with her fingers. "So, what did you mean when you said you sort of had fun at the vets'?"

"Oh," Korra hung her head. "That girl, the metalbender, Hulan? She, um. She took me out of the cage last night, and, sort of, climbed on top of me . . ."

Asami gave one of the rings a twist. Korra winced. "And then what?"

"Well, I didn't know if you . . . I mean, I'm yours, right? I pushed her off." Korra squirmed, the twisting of her nipple and lingering sense of deception equally uncomfortable. "But . . . not right away."

Asami made a little _tch_ sound with her tongue. "Did you like it, then? Do you want Hulan doing nasty things to you?"

Korra didn't say anything for a bit. Asami tugged harder on her nipple ring. "Yeah," said Korra finally. "I liked it. But I don't like feeling like . . . like I'm going behind your back . . . it feels lousy."

"That's right," Asami purred in Korra's ear, moving her hands more gently over Korra's breasts, her waist and hips. "You are learning, aren't you? Would you like it if I gave you permission to play with Hulan?"

Korra nodded. "I'd, um. I'd like it better if you watched."

Asami laughed, let Korra go, pulled her hat down over her face, kissed her nose. "Sweet pet," she said. "Get your shoes on and let's go."

Korra pulled on her shoes, and she and Asami left Dr. Kasya's. They were on the street before Korra realized that she was still wearing her collar; her hand stole up towards her neck, and stopped.

"Don't worry about it," said Asami. "You're very fashionable."

Korra dropped her hand, stuck both of them in her pockets, and looked around. The streets here weren't as busy as they'd been last night, but there were still people hurrying to work, a few kids playing a game with a ball, a man with a pushcart selling roasted nuts and hot drinks. None of them gave Korra a second glance. It was odd, being a person again, after spending the night in Dr. Kasya's kennel.

Asami bought two spiced teas from the pushcart man, and gave one to Korra; they walked along, sipping their drinks. When they got closer to Asami's neighborhood, she pointed out the corner where she'd knocked out three of her baby teeth learning how to ride a bike. Korra told her about the time she'd broken an arm penguin-sledding. It was very much like hanging out with a friend. And every so often, Korra's fresh piercings would brush the lining of her coat, or they'd walk up a flight of stairs, and she'd remember the dildos still plugging her ass and cunt. Then she hardly knew what she was.


	4. Chapter 4

Asami woke up with a knee in her belly. It was a lovely dark knee that tasted of saltwater, but that didn't make Asami any happier about it.

"Shove over, Korra," she growled, pushing ineffectually at the knee. Korra was bigger and stronger than she was, and the most awful bed-hog she'd ever slept with. Asami sat up and slapped Korra's ass, hard. "Move, I said."

"'M sleeping," Korra mumbled, without opening her eyes. Having her hands and feet bound behind her had not been enough to keep Korra from sprawling all over the bed, knees and elbows everywhere. Watching the way she thrashed in her sleep, Asami hadn't quite dared to hook her collar to the footboard; she might have choked.

"You don't address me like that," said Asami. She grabbed a handful of Korra's hair, pulled her head up, and slapped her across the face. Korra blinked.

"Asami?" she said. "Oh! Sorry . . ."

"You know, I'm starting to doubt your confession from this morning." In the light of the bedside lamp, a sheen of sweat made Korra's breasts and thighs glow. The sight of her, all open and vulnerable and her lower lip doing the cutest little guilty pout, had a calming effect on Asami. There were worse things to be woken up by, after all. "I don't know how Hulan managed to wake you up enough to do anything with you."

"Dunno," said Korra. "I guess she's pretty patient?"

"That will be enough sass out of you," said Asami. She gave one of Korra's nipple rings a twist and Korra clenched her teeth and hissed with pain. "I ought to muzzle you again, but if you're going to keep waking me up I might as well get some use out of you."

"Oh!" said Korra, brightening instantly. She looked up at Asami with wide blue puppy-dog eyes. "Please?"

Korra may have had her difficult points, but she was always enthusiastic about eating pussy. "Turn over onto your belly," said Asami, and Korra did, her hips working against the sheets, and her butt wiggling in the air. "First," said Asami, taking Korra's chin in her hand, "apologize."

"I'm sorry," said Korra, licking her lips. "I'm really really sorry. I'm sorry I woke you up, and I'm sorry I talked back, and I won't do it again—"

Asami flicked her nose with a finger. "Not credible. Try another one."

Korra went shifty-eyed and tried to duck her head, but Asami kept it in place with a firm hand. "Okay, so, I probably will do it again. I'll try really hard not to, though? Please let me lick you?"

"Well," said Asami. She bent her head and kissed Korra's mouth, which was hot and panting by this point, matching the frantic pace of her wriggling hips. "You do ask very nicely." She leaned back against the headboard and hitched up her nightgown, pulling Korra towards her by the ring on her collar. That hot, hungry tongue started working against Asami's clit, sweeping down to lick at the base of her cunt, pushing in, just a little, and back up again. Asami sighed, curled her hands in Korra's hair, and ground against her face, Korra gave a squeak of pleasure and licked faster. Asami tightened her fists and pulled Korra's head up. "What do you say?"

"Thank you," said Korra breathlessly, straining against Asami's hands and trying to bury her head in her lap again. "Oh, please . . ."

Asami let her go. "There you are," she said, as Korra fell to licking again. She ran her fingers through Korra's hair, along her scalp, trying to hold still and make the most of Korra's mouth, the heat and wetness and enthusiasm. Her hips came forward anyway, and the little gasp Korra gave sent a thrill through her body. Her voice wobbled a bit when she asked, "Happy?"

Korra made a muffled noise between sweeps of her tongue that sounded something like, "Uh-huh," and Asami clenched her hands in Korra's hair, held her face close and thrust again and again; she noticed, just at the egdes of her mind, Korra writhing and grinding against the bed between her legs, but then it was some time before she could pay attention to anything beyond the bright flashes of her climax.

"Gently, now," she panted, when she couldn't come anymore. She patted Korra's head. "Softly, there's a girl." Korra's lips and tongue, still hungry, lapped tentatively at Asami's clit and lips. Asami sighed sleepily. When she felt herself start to drift off, she gave Korra's shoulder a shove. "Onto the floor with you, my girl. I'm not going to try to share a bed with you any more tonight."

Korra made a disappointed noise when she lifted her face from between Asami's legs, but wriggled onto the floor without further complaint. Asami's carpets were soft, and she kept her bedroom warm, but she took pity and tossed Korra a pillow. "Thank you," said Korra.

Asami snuggled up to her own pillow, and Korra's voice came again, sleepy and meditative. "The one time I slept over at Mako's, he got up and went to sleep on the couch in the middle of the night."

"Quit whining," said Asami.

"No, I mean . . . I think I like this better," said Korra. "I don't feel like I've driven you out of your own bed, and I still get to sleep next to you."

"So go to sleep already."

"Mm-hm. Asami?"

Much more of this and Asami was going to get out the lightning glove. But just now she felt too tired to move, so she only said, "Yes?"

"I love you," said Korra.

Oh. Well, that was new.

Korra didn't say anything else. In another minute, she was asleep—Asami could tell, because she snored, though thankfully not loudly. Asami turned over, looked at Korra, hair spread across the pillow, mouth slightly open, hands and feet bound loosely behind her, brown against the blue of the carpet. Then she pulled the chain on her bedside lamp and fell asleep herself.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Korra was woken up by a hand running through her hair, and another one tilting her chin up as Asami leaned over the edge of the bed for a kiss. The kennel had been an interesting experience, but this had it beat, definitely. Asami's hands roved over her neck, her breasts, her waist, and then she sat up and found a key on her bedside table. "Turn your back so I can get your cuffs," said Asami, and Korra obligingly flopped over. Asami unlocked the chains keeping Korra's hands and feet behind her, and Korra curled into a ball and then sat, stretched her legs out in front of her, bent over them with extended arms and grabbed her toes, working out the kinks. She looked up guiltily when she heard a short puff of laughter from Asami.

"No, keep going," said Asami. "You're very nice to look at like that."

Korra preened, and went on to the other stretches she usually did before she worked out—she hadn't paid much attention, before, to how some of the turnout stretches presented her sex, or the shoulder ones her breasts—but she couldn't miss where Asami's appreciative eyes were going now. It made Korra want to forget about stretching and crawl back into bed, but whenever she paused Asami smiled and said, "Go on."

The stretches ran out, and Korra, for lack of better ideas or instructions, started in on the basic bending forms, trying not to ruin Asami's bedroom in the process. She put the water from the pitcher on the bedside table through a slow, deliberate, series of movements before returning it to the pitcher without spilling a drop. She did not quite dare to try the same trick with a chunk of Asami's wall, so her earthbending forms were necessarily a little clumsy, as she tried to do them without bending anything. With the fire forms, also, she had to keep the fire low and close to her hands, and curtail a lot of the footwork, and she wasn't very good at the airbending forms anyway. By the time she got to the end of them, she was sweaty and breathing hard, and Asami beckoned her over to the bed.

"Just stand right there," said Asami, her legs swung over the side of the bed bracketing Korra's, her breasts barely covered by her nightgown, and about level with Korra's crotch. "Oh, you're lovely," she said, tracing a line with her tongue from Korra's ribcage to the top of the harness around her waist. Her hands came around to squeeze Korra's butt, and up to fiddle with the fastenings on the harness, exposing her clit. Korra went weak-kneed and trembly, but Asami whispered, "Still," against her skin, and Korra stood still.

"Come up on my lap, on your hands and knees," said Asami, and Korra scrambled up, her nipples brushing Asami's silk-covered thighs as she got into position. Asami reached over to the bedside table, took a bottle of oil and a syringe from a drawer. Korra couldn't quite tell what she as doing with them, but there were a couple of pokes at her bottom, and then the inserts were sliding out of her; it was a relief and emptiness and a weird, squirming erotically-charged sensation all at once. "Go to the bathroom and clean these off," said Asami with distaste. "And you can take care of your business while you're there, too."

The bathroom off Asami's bedroom was even fancier than the one Korra had seen in the public parts of the house; the floor tiles were warm, the towels looked like velvet clouds, the bathtub could easily fit three. Korra pictured Asami lying back in the tub, covered with flower-smelling bubbles, leaning forward and pulling her hair out of the way, inviting Korra to climb in and do her back . . . she shook her head and tried to remember what she'd come here for, and the shit-smeared dildo in her hand was an unfortunately vivid reminder. She washed off both inserts in the gleaming marble sink, soaped them up, rinsed them, used the toilet and washed her hands again, then went back to the bedroom where Asami was waiting.

"Up," said Asami. Korra climbed across her again, and Asami put some oil on her hands, and some oil on Korra and slid the inserts back in. It felt so much nicer than when Dr. Kasya did it; Asami's long, clever fingers probing at her cunt, at her asshole, the slow slick fullness of the dildos, and Asami stroking and petting her until she groaned.

"Stand up," said Asami, once she'd fastened Korra's harness again. Korra did, and Asami locked the chains on her cuffs, hobbling her legs and arms, but not tightly. Korra could walk, if she took smaller steps than she usually did, and her hands went about half as far apart as her shoulders. "Go get my breakfast," Asami went on, and at Korra's hesitation and puzzled look, added, "Just go down to the kitchen, Cook will give you a tray."

"Um," Korra said, but Asami slapped her ass and said, "Off you go," so off she went.

The trouble was that Korra didn't know were the kitchen was. That, and she was wandering Asami's house naked and chained, with beautiful views of morning in Republic City looking at her from all the large and many windows. Asami had said down, so when Korra found a staircase she went down, and after taking a wrong turn and ending up at the pool, she finally found the kitchen. The balding man in crisp kitchen whites, whom Korra assumed was Cook, handed her a tray with an egg in a cup, and a dish of some sort of fruit, a pastry, a mug with steam coming off of it, and a perfectly bland expression. His lack of reaction should have made Korra feel better, but she remembered what Asami had said about girls and felt worse. If the cook was used to naked women coming into the kitchen to fetch Asami's breakfast, it wasn't because Korra had ever done it before.

Korra only got turned around once on her way back to Asami's room, and she could feel that the mug was still warm when she handed Asami the tray. While Korra was gone, Asami had fixed her hair, and put on makeup and a dressing gown. She looked beautiful and utterly in charge—but then, so she had in sleep-rumpled hair and a nightie. "Kneel," said Asami, and Korra knelt by the side of her bed, and Asami scooped up some egg yolk with her spoon and popped it into Korra's mouth. Soft-boiled eggs weren't something that Korra had eaten before coming to Republic City; the yolk was slimy and salty and savory. She licked her lips, trying to get to know the unusual taste and texture, and Asami brought the spoon to her mouth again, this time with a chunk of pineapple on it. It was delicious, and the sweet juice ran down Korra's chin. Asami caught it with two fingers, wiped, and stuck her fingers in Korra's mouth. Korra licked them. She wiggled happily and closed her eyes for a moment, the tart juice and slight savor of Asami's sweat, the warmth and long lovely shape of her fingers, combined to make Korra giddy with desire. But Asami withdrew her fingers and kept eating her breakfast. Korra watched her take a bite of the pastry—and, all right, she was hungry, too, a spoonful of egg yolk and a chunk of pineapple weren't much—but it was fascinating just to watch Asami's teeth, her lips, the little flaky crumbs at the corners of her mouth. Asami took a sip from her mug, and pulled Korra's face close in a kiss, and flooded her mouth with hot spiced tea. Korra swallowed, licked at Asami's mouth hungrily. Between this morning and the last, she didn't suppose she'd ever be able to drink spiced tea again without being instantly and extremely turned on.

Asami gave Korra another couple of chunks of pineapple on a spoon, and let her eat the rest of the pastry from Asami's hand. Then Korra knelt quietly, Asami's hand on her head, while Asami finished her tea. Finally Asami put the tray on the bedside table, stood up, shook out her dressing gown, and had Korra get up on the bed.

"Pretty girl," said Asami, dabbing with a napkin at Korra's chin, where some of the pastry's filling had escaped. "Let's hook you up so I can get at all of you." She unlocked Korra's cuffs again, and reattached them to the corners of the bed, in the meantime climbing over Korra with the slide of silk and the stiffness of brocade, and the soft brush of Asami's skin.

"There you are," said Asami with a satisfied sigh. "My girl." She was straddling Korra's hips, dressing gown and nightgown pooling around her legs. She hooked a finger through the ring on Korra's collar, drew her head up for a kiss, then let her fall back onto the bed again. She bit the inside of Korra's right breast hard enough that Korra yelped, and then bit down harder. Korra shifted her hips, but Asami gave a muffled giggle and held on, licking and sucking. Finally, when Korra forced herself to lie still and quiet, Asami took her mouth away, traced a circle around the wet and throbbing spot with a finger instead. "You're going to have a mark there now," she said. Then she turned around so that her backside was facing Korra, and began to nibble on the insides of her thighs. Korra whimpered and couldn't keep still, but the little stings of pain were more pleasant than otherwise. She rubbed her face against Asami's ankle, which was the part of her that she could reach. Asami scooted further up, hooked her feet over the top of the mattress, hitched up her clothes, and lowered herself towards Korra's face. At the glistening pink sight and smell of her, Korra let out another moan.

"You can lick, if you like," said Asami. Korra didn't need to be invited twice. Asami was soft and hot, sweet and salt, and the thought that Korra was making her feel even a part of what Korra felt was thrilling. Then Asami was undoing the top part of her harness, and her lips were on Korra's clit, and Korra said, "Oh!" against Asami's softness, and Asami said, "Still, pet."

Korra tried, she really did. She tried to concentrate on licking Asami, and keeping her own hips and butt from thrusting; she tried to savor the slow sweep of Asami's tongue, and not let her own body set the pace, faster, harder. But then Asami started sliding the dildo from Korra's cunt as she licked, and Korra could not keep her hips from rising to meet it when Asami pushed it back in, and by then it was too late. The edge of orgasm had crumbled somewhere behind her, and it was pouring over her like a stream over a waterfall. Asami didn't try to stop her, didn't leave her to it this time either, but licked and sucked and fucked into her with the dildo as Korra's orgasm thundered around her.

Then Korra was spent, and she tried to catch her breath, and her knees tried to curl inward like she was used to, but of course they couldn't, and Asami flicked her sore pussy with one finger and observed, sardonically if a bit breathlessly, "I haven't finished yet."

"Oh! Sorry," Korra mumbled, and started dutifully licking again, in, around, up. With Mako it was always ladies first, of course, and that jerk from the White Lotus hardly counted, but the couple of times Korra had been with other girls—even though they'd never chained Korra to the bed and had their way with her—it had been pretty much agreed that Korra was the guy, in this respect. Because the fact was that a minute ago licking Asami out was the most wonderful thing she could possibly be doing, but right now it was just kind of . . . dull. Korra did want her to have a good time—she had earned it after the splendid orgasm Korra had just had, even if Korra were not doing everything Asami said these days—but as she licked, and sucked, and Asami gasped and pushed, Korra found herself wondering whether Jinora was remembering to feed Naga five times a day, and what she herself was going to be having for lunch. She could really go for some noodles, she decided, and Asami thrust harder, and groaned. After a little more light kissing and nuzzling—Asami liked that, Korra remembered, although it made her wince herself—Asami threw her leg over Korra's face and sat next to her on the bed, and Korra wiggled a little because she was uncomfortably sticky and couldn't wipe herself off.

"That was nice," said Asami with a lazy smile.

"Thanks," said Korra. "You too."

"But not, I think, quite as nice as last night, or the first time we did this," Asami went on. "Did you have a little crisis of enthusiasm?"

"Sorry," said Korra.

Asami tweaked one of her nipple rings. "I didn't ask for an apology. I asked a question."

"I had a really amazing orgasm, is what I had," said Korra. "But then, yeah. I mean, sex isn't that interesting right afterwards, you know?"

Asami laughed, and brushed a hand over Korra's breast, where the hickey she'd left was already starting to purple. "It takes a little more than that to make sex boring to me," she said. "But I'll have to work with what I've got. Here, I'll let you up and you can take that tray back to the kitchen."

Korra made her way slowly, ducking along the corridors and trying to keep the tray between herself and the windows. She didn't think anyone could really see her through them, but they made her nervous, and it wasn't the fun kind of nervous it had been. When she got to the kitchen, the cook was fussing with some sort of dish in the oven, and it was an assistant—younger, oilier, his lip curled in a leer—who took the tray from her.

"I hope Miss Sato enjoyed her breakfast," he said, in a tone of voice that made it really difficult for Korra to restrain herself from punching him.

She did, but she was out of sorts by the time she got back to Asami's room. Asami had changed again, into a business suit and stockings, and her familiar tall leather boots sat next to her chair. "Here, you can put on my boots," she said. She stuck out her foot and wiggled her toes invitingly.

It took Korra a few tries, and mounting frustration, to get Asami's foot into the boot and all the laces done up properly. She looked at the other one in despair and said, "How do you do this every morning? And since you do do it, and can do it, wouldn't it be faster if you did it?"

"Who's a sourpuss today?" said Asami. "I think Kasya was right, coming does make you cranky. It was probably a mistake to let you."

"I'll do it," said Korra quickly.

Asami smiled and patted her shoulder. "There's a girl. Less grumbling, more boot-putting-on, please."

It would probably have gone better if there was any way to use bending on leather, but it got done, anyway. Korra still wasn't feeling sexy, but she did feel absurdly proud of herself, as well as a little embarrassed for feeling that way.

"Someday," said Asami, kissing the top of Korra's head, "I'll take you one of my factories. But today I've just got some correspondence to catch up with. Come on, we're going downstairs." She put a lead on Korra's collar and tugged her to her feet, and Korra followed her to the office where she'd once spied on Hiroshi Sato, and which was now Asami's. She hadn't changed it much; she even still had the picture of her with both her parents on the desk. There was a new scroll hung up on one wall, though, some sort of illuminated Air Nomad holy text. If it was original, it must have cost a fortune, but closer inspection revealed why Tenzin might not have wanted it for his library—the illustrations were detailed and shockingly filthy.

"I thought you'd like that," said Asami. "Now get under the desk."

The carpet under Asami's desk was red and very plush; the feel of it against Korra's skin made up for any lingering embarrassment she might have felt about being there. There was plenty of space—actually, it was a lot more comfortable curling up there with her head by Asami's feet than how she'd slept last night, with her hands and feet bound behind her, or the night before, in the kennel. She started to drift off, but woke up when Asami reached under the desk and ran a hand over her leg.

Korra twitched, annoyed, and tried to relax again. It wasn't difficult. The carpet was soft and she was tired. Asami shifted her foot, running the toe of her boot along the curve of Korra's breast, and Korra arched into it. It felt nice. She tried to go to sleep, but ended up waiting for Asami's next touch, instead. When it wasn't forthcoming, Korra tentatively put out her tongue and started licking Asami's boot.

Asami ducked her head under the desk. "Back with us, are you?" she said. She put her hand between Korra's legs, and laughed as she squirmed. "I see you are. Be quiet and behave yourself under there." Her head and hand disappeared above the desk. For lack of anything better to do, Korra licked her boot some more.

Whatever Asami was doing—Korra had no head for business—it seemed to take a while. But she didn't neglect Korra entirely. She moved the foot that Korra wasn't licking slowly along her body, then nudged her thighs apart with the toe and let Korra rub herself against it, getting frustratingly little return for the motion. Even so, the toe was withdrawn frustratingly soon. A couple of minutes later Asami reached down to toy with Korra's hair. Korra turned to lick at her fingers, and she flicked Korra's nose and laughed.

There was more rattling of papers, and then Asami tugged at Korra's leash and pulled her out. "Well, my desk is clear now," she said, and it wasn't just an expression—everything had really been cleared off the desk. Even the telephone was on a little stand next to it rather than its accustomed place in the corner. "I think I deserve a treat. Climb up."

Korra got onto the desk and Asami helped position her with a firm shove between the breasts and a hand cupping her ass, until she was lying on her back with her knees drawn up and her hands above her head. Asami opened one of the desk drawers, and got out several coils of rope. One went around each of her knees, and up to the end of the desk near her head, where there were apparently rings fitted on the underside to secure them—Korra decided she really didn't want to know if they had been there when this was Hiroshi's desk. The same ropes went through the cuffs on Korra's wrists and held them in place. Then Asami tied Korra's ankles to her thighs, leaving her legs aching in a halfway-pleasant way, and all of her feeling wide open, wriggling with anticipation.

Asami stood for a minute, smiling down at Korra, and then she unfastened her skirt and let it fall to the floor. Her stockings were held up by a black garter belt, and her underpants were red silk and dark with damp at the crotch. She slipped a hand into them as Korra watched helplessly, arrested by the ropes and also by the outline of Asami's fingers moving beneath the thin fabric, by the way her eyes fluttered shut and her lips parted in a sigh.

"Mm," said Asami. "Want a taste?" She leaned over and Korra raised her head, wrists straining against the ropes, stuck out her tongue, licked the taste of Asami off her fingers, intoxicated. The fabric of Asami's jacket brushed her thighs, her toes wriggled and pointed inward, but didn't touch anything.

Asami stepped back, opened her desk drawer again. With quick movements, she undid her garters, pulled down her underpants, did up the garters again and kicked the underpants into a corner. What she took out of the drawer was made of leather straps and buckles, and at first Korra thought it was the muzzle she'd worn at the vet's, but Asami started putting it on herself instead. She fastened it around her hips, and pulled another strap between her legs, and there was a bit that settled against her crotch and she lingered dreamily getting it into place. The next thing she took out of the drawer Korra definitely recognized. Asami smiled into Korra's widening eyes. "I think you're probably stretched out enough to take the medium, don't you?" She tapped Korra's cheek lightly with the dildo. "Lick," she said, and it tasted unpleasantly of rubber, but it sent a thrill of fear and anticipation through Korra, as well as an urgent question that she figured she'd better not ask—which medium dildo was that, anyway?

Asami did something with the dildo to attach it to her harness, and fuck, she was gorgeous; she was always gorgeous, but it seemed like Korra was also always discovering new ways she could be gorgeous. In a buttoned-up jacket flowing around her hips and just a handspan of bare leg above her stockings and boots, with a great big synthetic cock jutting out between them wasn't one Korra would have imagined a couple of days ago, but it was her favorite yet.

Korra arched up as Asami bent over her, unfastening her harness, and licking slowly up her pussy with just a flick of her tongue against the ring on Korra's clit, and even that was enough to make her tremble all over. Asami didn't linger, but worked her way upwards, nuzzling Korra's belly and kissing her navel, squeezing a breast, kissing her throat. Korra only felt a slight, distant disappointment when Asami began working the insert out of her ass instead of the one in her cunt.

And then Asami stood up, and Korra felt leather and cold metal buckles settle against the backs of her legs, and Asami's fingers stroking at her asshole. They felt absolutely wonderful, and the smell of the oil Asami used, sharp and nutty, was becoming one of Korra's favorites. Asami slipped her fingers up inside, and Korra rocked against them, and Asami laid her other hand against the end of the dildo still in Korra's cunt and moved it in slow circles in time to her thrusts.

Korra let her head fall back and her eyes close as Asami took her fingers out, and positioned the dildo she was wearing at the entrance of Korra's asshole. She slid inside, just a bit, and yes that was noticably bigger, but it didn't hurt, really. Korra pushed back as much as she could, which wasn't much, but she could take more, she knew it and she wanted it.

Asami laughed, and her laugh had a wild, ragged edge to it which Korra felt as a kind of triumph. "Patience," she said, running her hands along Korra's hips and settling them on Korra's waist. But Korra could tell that Asami's own patience was silk-thin at this point, and she looked up with a grin into Asami's exalted face.

That earned her the pounding she'd been asking for. It hurt now, Asami's quick, deep thrusts tearing into her like fire, but Korra was no stranger to fire. She felt Asami's nails on her waist, and her thighs against her butt, and heard her sharp cries of pleasure matching Korra's own.

Korra couldn't quite tell when Asami's climax came, she only saw when she was finished. She took her hands off Korra's waist and laid them flat against the desk, leaning forward so that her hair tickled Korra's belly, breathing deep and slow. The dildo was still buried deep in Korra's ass, and Asami stood up, fumbled with some catches, detached it from her harness buckled it into Korra's. She sat down in her chair with a thump and a sigh, scooted a bit until her feet were under the desk. It was—unexpectedly hot. With Asami sitting like that, Korra was more conscious of being chained to a desk, and not just a platform of a convenient size and height. Asami ran her hand across Korra's belly absently, brushed the underside of one breast, fiddled with a nipple.

"So, how's that medium working out for you?" she said.

"Um. Really good," said Korra. Asami traced her collarbone with one finger, and Korra's breath hitched. "Asami, can I please . . ."

"Yes?" said Asami, when the rest of Korra's sentence trailed off in a mumble and a sigh.

"Please will you get me off? You did come first this time."

Asami raised her eyebrows and moved her fingers to Korra's underarm, lightly. Korra snorted and tried to jerk away. "What do you think this is, fair all of a sudden?" said Asami. "No. I like you like this."

"Oh, but—" Korra gasped. Asami was tickling her ribs now, and Korra could thrash but not escape, it was awful. "You have me so turned on—"

"Exactly." Asami made soft circles with a flat palm over Korra's belly, and she tried to form words through her giggles.

"And—it was so nice—when you did—you've got the most amazing tongue—and your fingers—oh, please—"

"Shh," said Asami, taking her hand away and waiting for Korra to catch her breath. "Not that this isn't entertaining, but I have to make some phone calls." She pulled the telephone over to herself, dialed a number, tucked the receiver into the crook of her shoulder. Then she leaned her chair back and put her feet on the desk, crossed ankles on the only free surface, next to Korra's head.

"Hello, could I speak with Mr. Merchant, please? It's Asami Sato. No, I don't mind, I'll wait."

Korra shifted. The bottom of Asami's boot was--well, it was clean, for the most part, she hadn't gone outside today, and she probably had someone to clean them every morning. But there were a few bits of grit clinging to the ridged sole, and the heel was long and thin, with a slight, elegant curve.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Merchant; it's . . . I'm really sorry you feel that way. I do regret what happened to Cabbage Corp, and I feel a certain responsibility . . . well. Not that much responsibility. It's not as if I . . . I am trying to help. And it seems to me like you could use some help. But . . . I understand. If you change your mind, you know how to reach me. Goodbye."

Asami huffed an irritable sigh and flicked something in Korra's direction; it was a bent piece of wire, and landed by Korra's left hip. "Well," she said. "That could have gone better."

She dialed the phone again, and seemed much happier with the person on the other end this time. "Jia! I've been looking over your order, and I think I've got some ideas that will let you get the performance you want for a lot less—yeah, it's a little experimental, but listen . . ."

The actual words Asami was saying were soon over Korra's head, but it was nice to listen to her burble excitedly about something. Her feet started wiggling happily, and Korra scooted her head over as far as she could, and started to lick them. Asami laughed, and Korra wasn't sure whether it was at something the person she was talking to had said or at Korra herself; in any case, she didn't seem to mind. The soles of her boots had a rubber taste, not as nice as leather, and a sort of gritty tongue-feel. Korra was straining her neck to get at them, and after a bit she let her head fall back, but she couldn't keep it there. Boredom and horniness both compelled her to go back to licking Asami's boots, trying to get her tongue all the way up the curve where the sole met the heel. Presently, Asami ended her call, swung her feet back down, scooted forward, and kissed Korra's mouth. "You are so cute," she said. "I'm going to ring for lunch. Do noodles sound good?"

"I love noodles," said Korra.

"Excellent," said Asami. She stood, pulled a cord on the wall, and sat back down at her desk, one hand cupping Korra's cheek, the other slipping between her legs, where the bit of harness over her clit was still unfastened. "Now, I don't want you coming, understand? Warn me if you're getting close."

Korra nodded, and Asami started stroking her slowly. Korra held still. This was nice, Korra could keep this up indefinitely, just the warmth of Asami's fingers against her clit and the sight of Asami's cool, amused, perfect face just above her own, close enough to feel her breath. Then there was the click of the door opening, and Korra's eyes flicked over of their own accord to the doorway, where a maid was standing with a tray, and as suddenly as that things went from under control to really not. Heat flooded Korra's face and belly, and she moved against Asami's fingers—she really couldn't stop herself—and gasped, "I think I'm going to—oh—"

"Hold on," said Asami, taking her hand away, and then, "Not you, Chen, go ahead and bring it in, don't stand there gaping. Thank you," she added, setting down the tray crosswise on Korra's calves, and she'd probably be mad if Korra spilled it, wouldn't she, but Korra was trembling and the dishes rattled and slid ominously. She breathed and steadied herself, and it was a relief to have something to concentrate on other than how much she wanted Asami's hand back on her, and how the maid was looking at her, the same way the kitchen assistant had earlier. She found it so obnoxious and humiliating, but she'd almost come just because the maid had walked in the door, and what did that mean, anyway? Keeping a tray steady, though, was something Korra could do. Breathe, center, peace.

The maid left, and Asami began eating, lifting long strings of noodles to her mouth—Korra didn't know how she managed it without getting any on her face. She got plenty on Korra, though, which was probably on purpose. Large blobs of peanut sauce on her breasts, a stray noodle slithered down to curl in her navel. Asami made sure Korra got enough to eat too, dangling noodles over her face and making her lift her head to get at them, popping a crunchy pepper or slimy mushroom into her mouth. When lunch was finished, Asami put the tray on the side, and licked every stray drop she'd spilled off of Korra. Korra wished she'd eaten even more messily.

Afterwards, Asami untied Korra, and Korra slid off the desk and did a few stretches, both because she was stiff and to watch the amusement and pleasure on Asami's face. Asami put her underwear and skirt back on, and the things away in the drawer.

"Back under the desk with you," said Asami. "I've got to make that new order for Jia's project."

Korra crept under the desk, stretched out, curled up. Asami reached down under the desk to pet her, or teased her with her feet, less as time passed. She seemed absorbed in what she was doing. She began to hum a little, tunelessly, and Korra rested her cheek against Asami's boot and closed her eyes. Asami didn't wake her this time. It was, Korra thought as she drifted off to sleep, actually really nice.


	6. Chapter 6

Korra was spread across Asami's bed, on her belly, hands and feet stretched out by chains attached to the bedposts. Asami ran a hand along her back, tracing the shoulder blades, the dip and swell of her butt. Asami had taken Korra's harness off for the duration, and, though she looked charming in it, now Asami took another moment to admire the clean, strong planes and curves that were unadorned Korra.

Korra's eyes, over her shoulder, were wide and fascinated, drawn to the paddle in Asami's hand. Asami did a little flourish with her wrist, and was rewarded by an audible swallow. Korra had really been wonderfully responsive these past few days; as fun as it was to see her completely undone by an orgasm, Asami thought she'd probably hold off on that a bit longer.

It was also the paddle, of course. Apart from the occasional slap, Asami hadn't given Korra a beating yet, and neither of them were sure how she'd take it. There were advantages either way, but . . . .

Asami drew the paddle along Korra's butt, lightly, and Korra arched up and sighed. "Are you ready for this?" said Asami.

"Mm-hm," Korra mumbled, and then, "Yes, please."

"That's a girl," said Asami. She drew back the paddle, brought it down. Korra's butt jiggled, and she jerked a little—the chains clinked—but otherwise was still. It hadn't been a hard slap, and Korra had been expecting it. Asami hit her again, a little harder, and again, several times, and then switched to the other cheek with a loud smack. This time Korra gave a gratifying little, "Ah!" and closed her eyes. Asami picked up the pace, landing blows on either side without any simple pattern to it, sometimes pausing for a few seconds to give Korra a chance to catch her breath before hitting her especially hard. Korra was a fast learner; before long she was wincing every time Asami stopped, and her occasional cries of pain had given way to a constant, hitching sob. She blinked back tears, and worked her hips against the bed at the same time. Interesting. Asami put down the paddle—Korra tensed up all over—swapped it for a slimmer one, and swatted Korra's pussy.

Korra groaned, and her eyes spilled over, and her hips tilted up just enough to expose herself to Asami, like she was asking for more. She held herself carefully, quiveringly still as Asami beat her, and collapsed onto the bed with a shaky sigh when she stopped.

"You didn't just come from that, did you?" Asami asked.

"N-no . . ." Korra's voice was uncertain, but when Asami fingered her clit, she rubbed greedily against her, despite the hiss of pain that whistled through her teeth.

"Good," said Asami. The blush across Korra's ass was already beginning to fade—it wasn't as noticeable as it would have been on a fair-skinned girl in the first place—but Asami could still feel the heat of it when she stroked her. "You're doing very well. Let's move on to something a little more challenging."

"More?" Korra breathed. It was a question, but it might also have been a request.

Asami put the paddle down, got a thin, flexible wooden switch from her drawer. It whistled through the air as Asami swung it, and left thin dark lines wherever it connected--across Korra's ass, and her legs, and the soles of her feet, and her back. The insides of her knees were the most sensitive, and she let loose a little screech every time it connected. When Asami hit her back, her gasps were low and shallow.

"Mmm, nice," said Asami. She sat beside Korra, feeling her heated flesh all along her own leg, tracing the lines on her body that were beginning to rise and pale.

"Is that," Korra panted, "I mean, are you—is that all?"

"For today," said Asami. "Disappointed?"

Korra's voice was thick with tears, and her cheek when Asami stroked it was wet. "No," she said shakily, rubbing her face against Asami's hand. "Sorry? Um, thank you?"

"You're all worked up," said Asami. She kissed Korra's eyelids and nose, and Korra sighed and wiggled. "In the future, do you think this should be a punishment, or a treat?"

"I don't know," Korra said. Asami nodded, and started getting up to put away the switch and paddles away, but Korra said, "Please . . . stay with me a little?"

"All right," said Asami, settling back on the bed. She leaned against the headboard and swung her legs over Korra's shoulder. Korra nuzzled her hip, gulped, and her tears started flowing again, while she trembled all over. Asami stroked her hair. "All right," she said again. "All right, pet, it's all right."

When Korra quieted down, Asami nudged her with a foot and said, "Ready to get up now?"

"Yeah, okay," said Korra, in something closer to her normal voice. Asami slid off the bed, brushed Korra's hair out of her face, and kissed her cheek.

"I love you," said Asami.


	7. Chapter 7

It was, by this time, a routine. Asami would wake Korra up by shaking her shoulder—and move on to kicking her in the belly if she was slow—and unlock her cuffs. She didn't sleep quite so restrained since the first night. Asami just kept the cuffs on her wrists snapped together and loosely chained to her collar, and the floor clear of things she could kick over in her sleep.

Then Korra would do her stretches and bending forms while Asami watched. She'd had some stone disks brought in so Korra could do the earthbending properly, but she'd vetoed Korra's request to have her exercise session moved somewhere she could let loose with the firebending.

"You're supposed to be learning restraint, right?" Asami had said, chucking Korra under the chin, and Korra had looked down and mumbled, "Yes, sifu," and Asami had told Korra to look at her and say it like she meant it, and when she did Asami had punished her for mouthing off anyway. Korra hadn't really liked standing in a corner for an hour with weights hanging from her piercings, but when the hour was up and Asami kissed her sore nipples and clit better—that had hurt more, actually. Asami kissed better with teeth. But it had been worth it.

Korra thought she was even doing better at the airbending forms.

After her exercises, Asami would undo Korra's harness, and Korra would go to the bathroom and wait on her knees in the bathtub. Asami would settle back between Korra's legs and let Korra wash her. She had to use waterbending on Asami's feet and calves and other parts she couldn't reach, but even though she knew a few tricks to do with suds that made Asami squirm against her and giggle, she liked to use her hands where she could. It was the only time she got to touch Asami as much as she liked, soapy hands slipping over her breasts and belly and legs. Asami usually let Korra stroke her pussy a bit before slapping her hands away, and when Korra lathered up Asami's silky hair, she'd put it over one shoulder and Korra would trail kisses down the other side of her neck. If Korra did a good job bathing Asami, and she hadn't misbehaved particularly the day before, she'd get to lean over the edge of the tub when Asami stepped out, and lick her until she came. Then Asami would leave her to finish her own bath quickly, put her inserts back in, and bring breakfast from the kitchen.

Today, the kitchen was busier than usual, with three more workers brought in to handle the load. Asami was having another party in the dungeon. Korra hadn't been back there since the first night.

"Nervous?" asked Asami, eating her breakfast in bed as Korra knelt beside her. She'd just stuffed half a stewed peach in Korra's mouth, so Korra could only answer by nodding.

"You'll do fine." Asami grabbed a handful of breast, drizzled a little honey onto it with a spoon, and licked it off. "I'll be with you the whole time. And I know my friends will like you. Kasya's going to be there with Hulan and Fa, won't it be nice to see them again?" She put her arm around Korra's waist, drawing little circles with a finger next to her hipbone, and spoke against her ear. "I still remember how you told me you'd like Hulan to fuck you while I watch."

Korra swallowed her peach and licked the juice off her lips. "Yeah, I . . . she's cute, Hulan. But it won't be just you, will it? It'll be everybody . . . ."

Asami flicked her on the nose. "Don't exaggerate. Attractive as you undoubtedly are, some people are going to be involved with their own partners. Or eating. Or stuff."

"Yeah, okay, but . . . ."

"You're not really shy, are you?" said Asami. "Think of it like a pro bending match; I've seen you in enough of those. You love the crowds, the applause, knowing you're the best and making sure everybody sees it. Aren't you proud of the work we've done recently?"

"Mm-hmm," said Korra. It was hard to say anything else when Asami was brushing her fingers along the edges of Korra's harness, and breathing against her ear like that, and besides, it was true. She could take lashes without flinching, and make Asami come loudly and long blindfolded with both hands behind her back; she could take the large dildoes in the ass or in the cunt—though not at the same time, yet. She could wait on her knees on a cold tile floor with her head between her hands for an hour until she was called for, and usually manage not to fall asleep. She hardly ever complained about anything Asami made her do nowadays, even if it involved reading things, and even if it was the middle of the night.

"Of course you are." Asami puffed a fond laugh against her neck. "And you want everyone to know I've got the bravest, cleverest, prettiest little girl in Republic City."

"Mmm," Korra agreed.

"It's okay to still be nervous, though," Asami allowed. "You do the cutest little frowny eyebrows when you're nervous."

Asami had to go visit one of her factories down by the docks, and was dressed for it very smartly by the time Korra came back from returning the breakfast tray to the kitchen.

"Would you like to come along?" said Asami. "I think the trunk of my Satomobile would just fit you, if we squeezed."

"Please?" said Korra.

"Nah, security's pretty tight at the docks facility, and I wouldn't want to have to explain the Avatar in my trunk. Somebody would be sure to take it the wrong way. Besides, I've scheduled a fitting for you."

"Um?" said Korra. "The big inserts I've got are pretty big already, I don't know that I can stretch any . . ."

"You let me worry about that," Asami laughed. "But actually, I meant a fitting with my dressmaker. You're going to need some party clothes."

"I thought it wasn't that kind of a party," said Korra, and hardly winced at all when Asami swatted her ass with her briefcase.

"Every kind of party is worth dressing up for," said Asami. "I'm sure whatever she comes up with will still let everyone admire your wonderful breasts," she went on, pushing Korra back onto the bed, and nibbling on the breasts in question. "Your sweet little pussy," she said, spreading Korra's knees up and apart, and pulling down the ropes from the headboard to tie them in place. "And, of course, your lovely ass." She gave it a squeeze before tying Korra's wrists in place too, together and above her head. "I think we all could do with less of your smart mouth, though." She took a ball gag out of the drawer on the bedside table, opened Korra's mouth, and buckled it into place. "There," said Asami, standing up, straightening her skirt, and picking up her briefcase again. "That should keep you out of trouble until the dressmaker gets here." She kissed Korra on the forehead, and Korra watched her leave, all floating hair, swaying hips, and tall leather boots, and then Korra was left alone.

It got boring, after a bit. The door rattled once, and someone came in, but it wasn't the dressmaker, it was one of the maids who Korra already knew, and who was used to her; the maid barely spared her a glance as she brushed the carpet out, cleaned the windows and mirrors, polished all the wooden furniture that Korra wasn't currently tied to, and left. It was another long wait, and Korra's jaw was beginning to ache, before the dressmaker showed up. Korra guessed who she was because she wasn't one of Asami's usual household staff, and because she carried a basket that trailed bits of ribbon, and measuring tape, and had a few pins sticking through the sides.

"So you're Miss Sato's latest girl," she said. She stood with her head tilted, looking at Korra for a long minute, and finally nodded. "Yes, I think we can do something with you." She got up onto the bed and worked on the knots on Korra's wrists and ankles. Korra rolled over, stretched, and looked up at the dressmaker.

"Mmm?" she said hopefully.

"What?" said the dressmaker, then ticked the gag in Korra's mouth. "Oh, I see. No, I think we'll be leaving that in, dear. It won't interfere with our work. Now, up, on your feet, right here. Back straight. Arms out to the sides. Good."

Korra could see herself in the mirrored panels of Asami's closet, and the dressmaker rummaging around in her basket. She came up with a measuring tape and a little notebook and pencil, and stood behind Korra with a calculating expression; Korra could feel herself trembling even before she felt the brush of sharp nails against the base of her neck, all the way down to the small of her back.

"Hold still," said the dressmaker, wrapping the tape around her breasts. Now that Korra was upright, saliva had begun to leak out from behind her gag. One string of it had already reached the swell of her breasts, and was sliding down between them, nearly touching the dressmaker's slim, busy fingers. "Miss Sato's been keeping you chaste, eh? Too bad for you. But I also know how well she trains her girls, so . . . don't move."

This, as she stretched the tape from Korra's breastbone to her navel, made a little tick in her notebook, and moved further down. Korra took a ragged, steadying breath through her nose, which didn't really help. The dressmaker smelled like beeswax and crisp linen, and Korra herself smelled like sex. She watched the dressmaker in the mirror, the short shiny swing of her hair and her quick, effecient movements as she worked, the way her dress clung to her waist and ass, which was small but still pretty nice.

After a while, the dressmaker put the tape away, and turned back with some fabric draped over her arm. She held up a piece of leather in a blue-white color; the texture was buttery when she brushed it against Korra's nipples. "Hm," she said, and draped a sheet of black rubber around Korra's hips; the squeak of rubber against flesh made the hair on the back of her neck stand up, but she held still. "Eh," said the dressmaker. She slung a length of silk, midnight blue, over Korra's shoulder. The end of it tickled her butt, the front slid over her breasts and flowed down her belly like oil, the really nice kind. She swallowed a groan; her fingers were trembling, from holding her arms out to the sides for too long, surely.

"Yes," said the dressmaker, "that will do."

She started tucking and pinning the fabric, and Korra bit down on the gag to keep herself upright, because her knees were shaking. Light scratches of the pins, heat from the dressmaker's fingers, the incedible slipperiness of the silk . . . she looked at herself, at the shape the dress was beginning to take, hugging her waist, falling gracefully from her hips. Completely open on top and in front. _Don't you want everyone to see I've got the prettiest girl in Republic City_ , Asami had whispered, and for a moment Korra could believe that she was.

"You can put your arms down now," said the dressmaker, and Korra winced at the pain of the blood flowing back into them as the dressmaker made a few marks with a piece of chalk, unpinned a few pins, and let the dress that had been taking shape fall back from Korra's body. "Let's put you back the way we found you, eh?" she said, and Korra got on the bed, lifted her hands and knees, and the dressmaker tied her back in. Then she packed away her stuff and left.

It probably wasn't that long—though it seemed like forever—before Asami came back from her factory inspection. "Miss me?" she said brightly, taking her jacket off and throwing it over the back of a chair.

"Mm," said Korra.

"Can't tell me?" Asami untied the ropes holding Korra to the bed. "Why don't you show me."

Korra rolled off the bed and onto her knees, rubbed her cheek against Asami's boot, and kept nuzzling up her leg.

"There's my girl." Asami tilted Korra's face up, unbuckled her gag, took it out, and kissed her.

"I missed you," said Korra.

"I know," said Asami. "You can help me out of these clothes, I've got to get changed."

Korra fumbled with the laces of Asami's boots—she was getting better at this, but there were a lot of little holes. She slid one, then the other, off of Asami's legs, reached up to undo her garters and stockings, got in a little foot-licking before Asami gave her hair a yank and told her to get on with it. When Asami was finally undressed, she fell back in her chair and hooked a leg over one of its arms. "C'mere, you can lick me a bit. There," she sighed, as Korra settled her face between Asami's legs. Her tongue was dry and her jaw was still sore from the gag, but Asami's pussy tasted of Asami, and Korra hummed happily and scooted a little closer, pressing her breasts against the plush of the chair. "That's what you've been missing, isn't it?" Asami went on.

Korra lifted her chin. "Not just!" she protested. "There's lots of stuff—I mean, you're great and fun to be around—"

Asami laughed and ruffled her hair. "Teasing, pet," she said. "But that's enough of that. I need your help to get into my dress. It's in the closet, the black one—no, the other black one—with the metal bits, that's right."

It took a bit of doing to get Asami into the dress, to get the sleeves over her hands and up her arms, and the metal bits under her breasts. It laced up in back, and Korra put one hand between Asami's shoulder blades and pulled at the laces with the other.

"Feels a bit weird to be tying you up," Korra said.

Asami met her eyes in the mirror. "Need to be reminded of your place?"

"Um." Korra wished for a second she hadn't said anything, now Asami was going to beat her, or make her do entertaining things with her discarded boot, or . . . yeah, it was good she'd said something. "Yes, please."

"Well, fasten this thing first," said Asami, and Korra did, and they both took a moment to admire Asami's dress. It was very short and very tight, and had metal bits up and down the torso as well as cupping Asami's breasts, and bits of filligree running up her throat and down her arms, where they ended in a miniturized version of her lighting glove on her right hand. Asami powered it up experimentally, and her filigree crackled with blue fire, but when she stroked Korra's face and cheek it wasn't much worse than a pleasant buzz. A really intense pleasant buzz.

"Is that—" Korra started, but Asami put her hand, still electrified, over Korra's mouth and said, "Shh."

Korra nodded.

"It's a surprise," said Asami. "Kneel, hands behind your back, and close your eyes."

Korra did, and after a minute, felt a tug followed by a slight steady pull on one nipple, then the other. She tensed for something more, a blow, a shock, a push, but there was nothing. Asami laid her hand on Korra's head and said, "You can look now."

Korra opened her eyes. She saw herself kneeling at Asami's feet, Asami looking down at her with a smile and a possesive gleam in her eyes. Hanging from Korra's piercings, teardrop-shaped clear blue stones spun slowly and scattered the light in all directions.

"Oh," said Korra. "Oh, wow, thank you."

"Pretty, aren't they? I did say I'd get you some. They just came in today, I picked them up on the way home. Now, are you still having trouble remembering? Whose are you?"

Korra looked away from the mirror, up into Asami's proud, dazzling smile. "Yours," she breathed.

Asami dropped to her knees beside Korra, wound one hand in her hair and grabbed a handful of butt with the other, and pulled Korra towards her. Korra was crushed against the metal bits of Asami's dress, and the stones hanging from her nipples were hard awkward lumps squashed between them, and Asami kissed her hot and fiercely. Korra kissed back, traced the back line of Asami's dress, found the spot just between her shoulder blades, and tried something she'd been curious about ever since the session with Dr. Kasya. Just a little tug, like healing but without the external source of water.

"Oh," said Asami against Korra's mouth, and her hands went slack for a moment, and then tightened again. She drew back her head and left a sloppy line of kisses from the corner of Korra's mouth to her ear. "You are a natural, aren't you, my own little Avatar . . ."

Then she sat back on her heels. Korra looked down, not quite hiding the small grin of triumph on her face.

"Very clever," said Asami. "Maybe tonight . . . tomorrow morning . . . after the party ends I'll have you show me what else you can do." They both sat panting, and somewhere in the house a bell rang. "That's probably the dressmaker with your party clothes. Wait here."

Asami swept out, and Korra admired the view as she went. She didn't have to wait long; Asami returned shortly with an armful of midnight-blue silk, and thin, gleaming silver chains. Korra stepped into her dress, and Asami laced it up tightly enough that Korra's breath came fast and shallow; the fabric felt nearly as good against her skin as Asami's hands did.

"Hands behind your back," said Asami, and another sheath of silk went over them, all the way up to Korra's shoulders, where it pulled tight, thrusting Korra's breasts out, then criscrossing above and beneath them with silk cord. "Almost there." Asami's eyes were bright with appreciation, and she unbuckled the collar Korra had been wearing since the night at Dr. Kasya's, and lifted Korra's hair to replace it with a new one, gleaming and hinged—not silver, Korra realized, but platinum. It bit cold into her neck, and felt absolutely pure, alien, neutral. A slim chain fell from the front of it, between her breasts, just past her navel, while Asami bent to fasten on the matching cuffs just above her knees and on her ankles. A hobble chain ran between them, keeping her from moving her feet more than half a shoulder's length apart.

"There," said Asami. "Now you're ready for the party. Let's go."

Asami grabbed Korra's chain and hauled her along behind, taking long strides that Korra had to match with very fast short ones. The stairs were a particular problem; after stumbling a couple of times and catching herself by her side on the bannister, since she couldn't use her hands, Korra finally resorted to hopping. The only advantage to this was that Asami was laughing too hard to go very fast herself.

Asami had to keep stopping on the way, to have a word with the security men who were going to be staffing the front gate, or to poke her head into the kitchens to keep tabs on how things were going there, or to field a panicked phone call from the band leader—something about the bassoonist and a rogue metalbender. That sorted out, Asami took Korra down to the dungeon at last, where servants were scurrying around setting up the bar and a scattering of tables at the edges of the room. The stage for the musicians was towards the back, and there was a small marble platform, like the base of a pillar, towards the front.

"Up you go. On your knees." Asami gave Korra's chain a shake. "This is cheating a little, I realize," she said quietly next to Korra's ear, "since it'll look like you can't escape when you actually could, but if you could just bend your chain into that stone there, that'd be lovely."

"Like, um . . ." said Korra, planting her knees on either side of a raised circle in the column base, and shifting them so that the chain between them sank into the marble, with the divided skirts of her dress flowing down the platform on either side, "like that?"

"Perfect," said Asami. "Can I have a ladder over here?" she called, and one of the servants came hurrying up with one. In the meantime, she'd loosened the fastenings on Korra's arms, and as she climbed the ladder, she said, "You can get your arms up over your head now, right?"

With a little wiggling, Korra could. Another platinum band went around both her wrists, and attached to a hook and a chain that disappeared somewhere in the ceiling out of sight. Asami tightened the bindings on Korra's arms again, then climbed down.

"All right, so I lied," she said. "I don't see how you're going to get out of this one, even if you can bend earth."

"Mm," said Korra. She started to think about how she might manage it, once she freed up her legs, but her train of thought was lost when Asami started unbuckling her harness. She peeled the leather strap back, and worked the dildo first out of Korra's cunt, then the one from her ass, which slid free with a little wet sound. Asami's fingers lingered there, tracing the sensitive skin around Korra's asshole with one gloved finger, and then she took a sapphire, a match for the one Korra already wore, out of somewhere in her dress and hung it from the ring on Korra's clit. "All ready to play with," said Asami.

Since the night at Dr. Kasya's, Korra hadn't spent much time without something in her cunt and her ass; she felt oddly empty, as if she was exposed not just outside, but inside as well. Asami left her where she was, and went off to see about more preparations for the party. Shortly, the band came in, all dressed in formal suits; the bassoon looked a little scuffed and the bassoonist's hair looked a little wild, but they were there. They looked Korra over as they came in, and a man carrying a violin case snickered and said something to one of the women that Korra couldn't quite hear. Another woman, a short, dark, serious-looking one who carried a flute, came up to Korra and planted a brief kiss just above her breasts, which was the highest she could reach.

"For luck," she said with a shy smile, and Korra wasn't sure whose luck she meant.

Behind Korra, the band started tuning up, then playing something swingy and fast, with lots of horns. Asami came back, her arm around the waist of a tall woman who Korra hadn't seen before. Behind them, another woman crawled on her hands and knees; Korra couldn't be sure if she knew that one, because except for holes cut out by her breasts and crotch, and her mouth, which was held open by a ring that buckled behind her head, she was entirely encased in black rubber. The tall woman held the lead on her collar.

"I'm so glad you could make it," Asami was saying.

"We'd never miss one of your parties," said the tall woman. She stopped in front of Korra, looked her over with a grin. "Is this your new plaything? Very pretty."

Asami put a hand on Korra's butt, turned on the electricity, just enough to make her twitch. "Say thank you, pet."

"Thank you," said Korra, and she felt silly, but added, "I hope you enjoy the party."

"So polite," murmured the tall woman. She gave her pet's leash a jerk and said, "Up!" The rubber-sheathed woman scrambled up the platform behind Korra, and the tall woman said, "Lick," and Korra was puzzled for a moment, because she didn't know what she should be licking, but then she felt the sticky press of rubber and hot breath against her butt, and she got it. A tongue followed quickly afterwards, sweeping around her asshole, poking inside just a little bit. The tall woman bent down to press a kiss to Korra's mouth, grabbing her breasts and digging the nails in. "I'm already enjoying the party," she said. She slid one hand down Korra's belly, between her legs, two fingers up into her cunt. "And so are you." One hand cupping Korra's chin, she shoved her fingers into Korra's mouth, and Korra licked her own taste off them, along with the tall woman's own slightly bitter scent. Asami kissed Korra's cheek before the whole group moved off, leaving a metal aftertaste in Korra's mouth and a damp, tingling area around her asshole.

Then the guests started to come in a steady stream and it all became something of a blur. Some of them headed to the dance floor or the buffet tables, only pausing to squeeze one of Korra's breasts or grab her ass. Others lingered longer. One woman with a whip left marks all along Korra's breasts, belly, and legs; something of a crowd gathered to watch her work, and to watch Korra twist, gasp and shriek. She felt on fire, not just where the whip landed, but everywhere, and dizzy, unable to get enough breath. The band was playing a song that went faster and faster as it went, and the blows landed faster too, until, with a fancy flourish of music, the woman wrapped her whip around Korra's throat and her arm around Korra's waist, pressed Korra's heated, smarting skin against her own, and kissed her on the forehead. There was applause, and whistles, and Korra was left wrung out, panting, and elated—Asami was right, it was a little like a pro bending match. Having her leg humped by a blindfolded woman with her hands tied behind her back was just weird, though.

Asami came back at one point, face flushed and with a sheen of sweat on her neck and breasts, to feed Korra a plate of dumplings. A few of the guests stayed around to watch that, too. The dumplings were small and filled with some kind of meat paste and quite tasty, but Korra was mostly happy to have Asami around, smiling at her and taking care of her and looking gorgeous. After the dumplings were finished, Asami held a glass to Korra's lips—she was pretty thirsty, and choked and lost a lot of it down her front when it turned out it wasn't water. But she managed to swallow most of it down. Her head swam, and Asami stroked her hair and went back to the dance floor, and there were still more guests coming in, sticking things up her ass, leaving bite marks on her thighs, shoving breasts in her face or her to lick and suck.

Korra nearly didn't recognize Dr. Kasya when she came into the dungeon; she was dressed for the party too, and had changed her scrubs for tight pants and a loose, sparkling blue top that was sheer enough to see her breasts and belly through. She had a girl on each arm, a thin one with amber eyes and lots of tattoos who Korra hadn't met before, and the curvy metalbender, Hulan. Hulan was sporting fewer clothes and more jewelry tonight; she jingled when she walked.

Asami rushed forward as they came down the stairs, hugged Dr. Kasya and gave each of her girls a slow kiss. Korra couldn't hear their conversation, although she couldn't take her eyes off them either. She swallowed down the strangest mixed feelings watching Asami fluff Hulan's hair, and Hulan stretch and laugh at her touch: turned on, left out, and turned on to be left out. Korra barely even noticed when one of the guests staggered over, nearly fell down, caught herself on Korra's waist, and left a wet, drunken kiss across her belly before wandering off again.

Asami was standing behind the tattooed girl, sending tracks of lightning over her breasts, while Hulan knelt at Asami's feet and had her face buried between her legs, under her hiked-up skirt. Dr. Kasya came over to Korra, and laid a cool, professional hand on her butt.

"You're looking well," said Dr. Kasya. She moved her hand around to Korra's front and massaged her clit. She gave a little satisfied nod as Korra twitched. "How long has it been since Asami's let you come?"

"Ten . . . ten days," gasped Korra. "Um . . ."

"You're doing fine," Dr. Kasya said. She moved a couple of fingers up inside Korra's cunt and stroked lightly. "Building up a bit of stamina."

Korra wasn't sure how much more stamina she had. Her toes started trembling, and her legs, and she felt hot and bright and distant, like a star. She whimpered, and Dr. Kasya took her hand away finally.

"Very good," said Dr. Kasya. She patted Korra on the cheek and left, collecting her tattooed girl from Asami as she did. Korra shook her head, took as deep a breath as she could get, which wasn't very, and had not gotten very far towards regaining her balance when she was knocked backwards by an enthusiastic, squishy (in parts), and sharp (in other parts) hug from Hulan.

"Hi there, shy girl!" said Hulan. "You look so nice!"

"Um, thanks," said Korra, squirming in her grip. "You do too." And she really did, with all the chains hung around her hips and over her breasts, her pale speckled skin glowing and her green eyes bright.

"Asami told me what you said, about why you didn't want to play at the office," Hulan went on. "You're such a sweet, silly thing! But it's okay now, right?"

"Yeah," said Korra, a bit distractedly because Hulan's hands were stroking over her hips and towards her pussy, and Hulan's teeth were nibbling on her neck between words. "Definitely, yes, please?"

"Great!" said Hulan. She stepped back a bit from Korra, frowning. "Not fair, tying you up in platinum like that. I guess I'll just have to improvise." She pulled back her hand, and Korra's stomach lurched dizzily as the platform she was kneeling on flowed up and forward, flipping her onto her back and her legs into the air. The tremors in her knees and feet receded with her weight off of them, and her arms felt less stretched as well.

"Oh wow," sighed Korra. "That's nice."

Hulan laughed. "I haven't even started yet," she said. "Now, let's make a place for me." She spread her arms out to the sides and two shelves of stone flared out by Korra's hips. Hulan got a knee on each one, and crouched over Korra's lap. Looking off to the sides, Korra could see the party guests start to gather for this new show, some with drinks or snacks in hand, some with their arms around their partners, some glazed and dreamy-looking. She didn't see Asami anywhere. Hadn't Asami promised to watch?

"My eyes are over here," said Hulan. "My tits too, if you like those better. If you're not gonna pay attention, I'm going to be insulted." She grabbed a handful of Korra's hair and pulled her in for a kiss, while she held her other hand by her own crotch, and the chains there started to twist and flow.

"Better," Hulan mumbled, as Korra returned her kiss, leaned forward until her shoulders ached. "Pretty girl, put your face down, lick, oh . . ." Korra took one nipple in her mouth, felt the skin around it go from soft to gooseflesh. She had nearly forgotten the metal tang of Hulan's skin, the softness of her . . . but something hard and warm was pressing at the entrance to her cunt, and she closed her eyes, rocked her hips up.

"Keep still, pet. I'll tell you when you can come," breathed a voice in her ear. Korra's eyes flew open, she tilted her head back, and found herself looking into another pair of green eyes, not Hulan's, but Asami's.

"Oh . . . ." Korra moaned, "I don't know if I . . . ."

"You can," said Asami, and Korra held still, panting, as Hulan pushed her golden dick into Korra, and Asami ran one electrified hand over her throat.

Asami tucked up behind Korra, and Korra let her head fall back between Asami's breasts. There was a metal bit poking her just below the ear, but Korra only noticed distantly. Hulan was working above her, flushed and grinning, and Asami turned up the juice on her glove, grabbed one of Korra's breasts with a painful jolt.

"Ah!" Korra yelped, bucking up, and Asami took her hand away and asked, "Too much?"

"More," breathed Korra, "please . . . ."

"Then behave," said Asami. "Hold still."

"Mm-hmm," said Korra dreamily, and when Asami put her hand on Korra's belly, barely tingling this time, moaned, "I'll be good . . . ."

Hulan gripped Korra's waist with her knees, and Korra's legs were awkwardly folded into Hulan's, and the chains above her breasts, which she had left as they were, jingled with every stroke. She leaned forward over Korra's body, licked one nipple lightly as Asami sent a shock of electricity, stronger this time, through the other one.

Korra turned her head, licked the curve of Asami's breast, as much of it as she could reach, and said, "Oh, can I, can I . . .?"

"Not yet," said Asami, and she took her hand off Korra again, and ran it through Hulan's hair. Hulan's head came up and her mouth opened in a silent gasp, and she plunged into Korra and stayed like that for several ragged breaths. Asami moved her hand down, between them, and  
Korra felt the lighting in her fingers playing over her clit, and filling her body with more light than it could hold, and she said, "I—"

"Now, pet," said Asami softly. "It's all right."

Korra heard cheers from the party guests, but she closed her eyes and let them wash over her, as if they were part of her orgasm like Asami's lighting and Hulan's golden chains. She kept coming, even after she thought she would stop, and when Asami finally let her down she was boneless and sleepy. Asami went to unhook her cuffs from the ceiling, and Hulan took her place behind Korra, supporting her upper body and pillowing her head on her breasts—although Hulan's weren't as soft a pillow as Asami's, because she wore her metal bits on top of them. Wasn't there some mythical creatue who slept on a pile of gold?

Korra blinked up at Hulan. "Thanks," she said. "I had fun."

Hulan grinned. "Me, too," she said. As Asami came down the ladder, Hulan gave Korra one last kiss and handed her off.

"That was really great," Korra told Asami.

"You were splendid," said Asami. "You look worn out now, though. Want to go to sleep?"

"Yeah," said Korra.

Asami clipped the cuff around Korra's wrists to her collar. "Come with me," she said.

Korra thought they'd go back to Asami's bedroom, or one of the little bedrooms off the main dungeon, but Asami led her towards the stage where the band was playing instead. Tired as she was, Korra still looked curiously around the dance floor, which she hadn't gotten to see since before the party started. It wasn't as crowded as it must have been earlier in the evening; some of the guests had already left, or retired to more private corners. But there were still dancers on the floor, in singles and couples, and not everyone who'd given up dancing in favor of sex had left the room; at some point, someone had brought in piles of cushions and mats, and many of the guests were taking advantage of those, twined together, moaning, screaming, laughing.

Asami stopped at the foot of the stage, and called, "Hey, Don!"

One of the musicians hurried over.

"Play Lantern on the Tower," said Asami.

"That's, uh . . ." the musician looked over the dancers and others on the floor below him doubtfully, then back at Asami's slight frown. "Of course," he said.

"You can finish this one first," said Asami. "No rush." She put an arm around Korra's waist, and steered her towards the wall, where there was a free space on a mat. Asami propped a cushion against the wall, sat down and leaned back against it, then patted her lap. "Lie down," she said.

Korra lowered herself, wobbling, to the floor, and laid her head in Asami's lap. The mat wasn't terribly soft, but it had some give to it, and Asami smelled lovely, and felt wonderful. Korra snuggled up, sighed, closed her eyes. The last blares of horn and rattle of drums sounded from the stage, and a different song started, a slower, softer one. Asami ran her hand over Korra's hair, along her shoulder, and down to her waist, and began to sing.

"Light a lantern in your tower, little girl, light a lantern in your tower, and I'll see it on the plain. Close your eyes, little girl, close your eyes and sleep, when you wake, I will be back again . . . ." Asami, Korra thought muzzily, had a really pretty voice. Korra wondered if she knew the one about counting penguins. But before she could ask, she had already fallen asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Korra woke up, blinked, but it stayed dark. She reached up to feel if there was somethng blocking her eyes, or tried to, but her wrists were still held together and attached to her collar. Slowly, she started to remember the night before, the party, Asami singing . . . "Asami?" There was no answer. Korra blinked, again; she didn't feel anything against her face, it was probably just dark wherever she was. Not Asami's bedroom, with its plush carpet, or the mat from the night before. She was lying on her back, with cold, hard metal beneath her. She tried to move her legs, to get up and explore wherever she was, but they were bound, too, ankles to thighs. Once she noticed that, she began to realize how sore she was, and shifted back and forth, trying to ease her muscles a bit, but it wasn't much use.

Korra lay back, let her head rest on the metal surface, closed her eyes, not that it made a difference to how things looked. She kept silent, listened for anyone's breathing but her own, anything. "Asami?" she tried again. If she was in the big dungeon, there would have been at least an echo, but there wasn't.

Korra opened her eyes, cautiously breathed out a puff of fire. It showed a small, bare room, no windows that Korra could see, no doors--it occurred to Korra to wonder how much air there was in the room, and she quickly let her fire go out.

She felt herself start to slide, and realized the room was moving. Was she on a boat? The movement wasn't right for that, and she couldn't feel a large body of water nearby—it wasn't a room at all, it was a box. Well, at least it was bigger than the one Tarrlok had kept her in. It settled with a bump, and a bit of light showed at the edges of the ceiling—lid—whatever, and then it came all the way up, and Korra flinched and closed her eyes against the glare. When she opened them again, Asami was looking down at her from over the top of the wall, wearing a helmet, goggles, and a wide grin.

"I said I wanted to take you to visit one of my factories, didn't I?" she said. "Check this out."

"I'd love to, but I can't move?" Korra said, but just then a hook on a thick chain started lowering into Korra's box. She could see some sort of machinery above her, though it was hard to make out among the floodlights.

"Just hook your legs onto that, okay?" said Asami, and with a bit of shifting and fidgeting Korra managed it. The chain rose slowly at first, and Korra was flipped feet over head, but when it was clear that she was hooked on firmly and not going to fall, she sped up into the air stomach-lurchingly fast, swinging out high above the factory floor, looking down on Asami who was operating the controls of whatever contraption it was. Korra tried to catch her breath—the wild swing of the chain was slowing down, anyway—but she was falling, or at least getting closer to the ground. It was entirely disconcerting, and it didn't help that everything was upside-down, but eventually she came to a stop with her head level with Asami's. Asami took her hands off the controls, put them on the sides of Korra's face, and kissed her.

"Sorry about the," she waved a hand, "you know, without warning. But I wanted it to be a surprise."

"I'm surprised!" Korra said.

"But you haven't even seen it yet!" said Asami. "Here, let me get you down."

She stood up, started working on the buckles on Korra's legs, while Korra yelped, "No, wait!" Asami ignored her, and soon she fell in a heap on the floor. "Ow," she said accusingly.

"Don't be a baby," said Asami, crouching down to unfasten Korra's hands. "You've got a hard head. Now, turn around. The surprise is behind you."

Korra turned around, and gaped up at a narrow, sleek racer like the kind she and Asami had once raced around the track at Asami's mansion, but this was . . . Korra didn't quite understand how it was different, she wasn't an engineer, but it seemed fiercer, somehow. It was white and blue and had a subtle wave pattern along its side, and it seemed like something unstoppable, like a riptide.

"This," said Asami proudly, "is the fastest thing on wheels, ever. I had the hardest time thinking of what to call it. I wanted something that suggested control, ultimate power . . ."

Right above the front wheel, the wave pattern broke up into characters. Korra hadn't noticed at first, but when she did, she reached out a hand to touch them, hard and shiny and solid, as if they'd disappear otherwise. "You called it the Avatar?"

"Like it?" said Asami.

"I love it," said Korra.

"I'd ask if you wanted to be the first person to drive one, but I've seen the results of your driving, so you'll have to be satisfied with being the first passenger."

"Not to mention, you'd never let anyone drive it before you in any case," said Korra.

"There's that, too," Asami agreed cheerfully. She held open the passenger-side door. "Hop in."

Korra sat down. Asami buckled her safety straps, and she sat back with a happy sigh.

"There you are, snug. And so easy to please." Asami tweaked one nipple, but as it turned out she wasn't going to let Korra test-drive a new racer completely naked. "Don't forget your helmet," she said, slipping it over Korra's head. Then she slid into her own seat, strapped herself in, and lowered the canopy. The bright lights of the factory floor were dim on the other side of it. Asami touched a control, and a set of doors opened in front of them. She leaned over, gave Korra a quick peck on the lips, and said, "Here we go."

There was a lurch, and Korra was thrown back against her seat as the car shot out and onto a track. Like the track at Asami's house, it was lined with bleachers, but, although they were going too fast for Korra to make out individuals, she could tell these bleachers were full. She doubted they were all Asami's kinky friends, but then, the windows of the racer were dark, as long as they didn't crash . . . . Korra had a vision of emergency workers pulling her naked, broken body from the wreckage. But then, it'd be the next Avatar who'd have to live that down, not her. She might as well sit back and enjoy the ride.

Sitting back was the easy part, at least until Asami took the racer around a tight turn. The straps bit into Korra's chest, her heart raced, Asami took one hand off the wheel . . . .

"Are you crazy?" Korra yelped.

Asami laughed—at least she didn't take her eyes off the track—and ran a gloved hand up the inside of Korra's thigh. Korra hadn't been wearing her harness since the party; the edges of Asami's fingers brushed cropped hair and tingling skin, not leather. "I think we've established that you trust me," she said. "So trust me."

"That was different!" Korra said. Asami squeezed, and took another, wider turn. Korra gasped; she couldn't tell where the thrill of speed stopped, and the thrill of sex began. Or the thrill of danger, for that matter. "You're going to get us both killed, and it will totally be worth it."

The next turn was tight again, and Asami took her hand off Korra, pulled on the steering wheel with both hands, then grabbed the side of Korra's butt, as much of it as she could reach, as they slewed round. "I'm a very good driver," she said.

"You hit Mako," Korra couldn't help pointing out.

"You get in one accident, and you never hear the end of it . . . ." Asami said. She pulled the racer round one last time, and Korra had her breath knocked out of her by the stop, and by Asami's fierce kiss at the end of it. Then Asami undid her own straps, and stepped out of the racer. Korra blinked at all the flashbulbs that went off, but the door and Asami were between her and them.

"And this is Mina Jong, she was the chief engineer on the project, I'm sure she can answer all of your questions about the Avatar," Asami was saying. Korra couldn't be certain, seeing the woman from the back, through the shaded window, and in street clothes, but Korra thought one of questions Mina Jong could probably answer about the Avatar was what was it like to hump her leg. Fortunately, she didn't think any of the reporters would be asking that.

Asami got back into her seat, closed the door, and drove around once more onto the factory floor, more sedately this time. She took Korra's helmet off, hands lingering in her hair, and Korra sat back and waited while Asami got out of the racer, wondering what she had in mind next. When she opened Korra's door, she had her arms full of a bundle of clothes.

"Here, these are yours," she said, and it was true. Korra recognized the bare patch on the side of her left boot, the place where there were a few beads missing from her armband.

"How did you get these?" said Korra. "I wasn't wearing them when I came to you."

"Don't insult me," said Asami. "I have my ways."

Korra sighed. "You sure do," she said fondly. "Has it really been a fourteen days?"

"Full moon was last night," said Asami. "Didn't you feel it?"

Korra shrugged. She had, probably—she might not have managed Dr. Kasya's bloodbending trick without it—but her attention had been on other things. She grinned up at Asami. "So, who's counting?"

Asami flicked her nose. "Cut that out. You've got Avatar stuff to catch up on, haven't you? Besides, come here. Take a look."

Korra fiddled with the straps, caught the clothes up in her own arms, followed Asami up a ringing flight of metal stairs and onto a catwalk. There was a window there, set high in the wall, and Asami was looking out of it. Korra stood behind her, looked over her shoulder, caught her breath.

There in the bleachers, Meelo was scrambling over Mako's shoulders to try and get at his fire flakes, and Mako was laughing. Bolin sat between Ikki and Jinora, apparently trying to mediate some argument. Naga's head was on Jinora's lap, and Pabu was sleeping on top of it. Pema had her head down and the front of her robe loosened, nursing Rohan.

"Tenzin pleaded Council business, but I think he just finds fast cars horribly boring," said Asami.

"I don't know, he tries to act that way about pro bending, but I've seen the way he gets at matches . . . ." Meelo had succeed in grabbing the bag of fire flakes, and dashed off over the tops of his sisters' and Bolin's heads, only to be stopped by Naga. Pabu, suddenly awakened, leapt into Mako's arms (Bolin probably being too close to angry airbender children for his comfort.)

"Get dressed," said Asami, and Korra didn't argue the point further. She did up her wraps, pulled on her pants and shirt, gathered her hair, and sighed.

"I have . . . I do miss Mako and all of them," said Korra. "But I'm going to miss you too."

"I'll be around," said Asami. "We can get together sometimes, just us girls."

Korra wrapped her arms around Asami's waist. Asami grabbed one of her pigtails, tilted her head back, and kissed her throat.

"I'd like that," said Korra. "But it won't be the same." Not the same as waking up every day chained at Asami's feet, as spending her time naked and ready to be put to use, her body constantly humming with the anticipation of some new pleasure or pain.

"I know," said Asami, moving her hands to Korra's breasts, brushing her thumbs along the rings she still wore there, under her shirt and wraps. "I'll miss having you curled up under my desk while I work, too, pet."

Korra leaned into Asami's touch, kissed her, trying to keep the taste of her on her lips, then stood back. Asami took off her helmet, shook back her hair, and tucked her helmet under her arm. "It's a good thing you got back from firebending training in time to watch me test my new racer," she said. "Now you can compare notes with everyone about how awesome I was."

Korra grinned, took Asami's hand. "You were absolutely incredibly awesome," she said. As they walked down the stairs together, Korra felt an unfamiliar weight in her pants pocket, put her free hand in to check, and closed it around the hard, edged heaviness of three perfect sapphires.


	9. Chapter 9

A throat was cleared, and Asami finished scribbling a note in the margin of the plans she was working on, and looked up. One of the footmen was standing in the doorway to her office. "There's a Mako here to see you, Miss Sato," he said.

Asami frowned. She'd been hoping for Korra—missing Korra, if she were honest, and not just because someone licking her boot right about now would be a welcome distraction from the question of what material would be best to use for the casing—though she knew it was probably too soon to expect her. But what did Mako want? "Show him in," she said.

The footman gave a little bow, and backed out, and a minute later Mako pushed the door open—if he didn't slam it open, it was only because the doors in her house didn't slam easily. His chin had a familiar defensive-aggressive tilt to it, like he was defying the whole world, which Asami had once found enormously attractive. She still found it attractive, actually; there was an appealing challenge about a defiant man. Asami decided she was going to be pleasant. "Good afternoon, Mako. Is there something I can—"

"Korra's been different," he said, without letting her finish, but then he stopped. His eye caught the pornographic Air Nomad scroll on her wall, and he blushed, paced to the other end of the office, turned back around. Asami gave him points for observation; most people's eyes slid right over that scroll without registering it. "There was a delegation from Foggy Swamp the other day, and they said some nasty things, and Korra didn't lose her temper with them. She was _polite_. Even Tenzin's noticed, he says she's concentrating better during meditation, and he's surprised, because her firebending master usually brings out the impulsive side in her, but she wasn't with her firebending master, was she."

On the other hand, Mako got no points for his deductive powers. "She told you," said Asami. "You already knew she'd come to me once, and it's not like Korra to keep a secret like that from . . . someone she cares about."

Mako stopped in front of Asami's desk, too close, looming. Asami tilted her chair back, put her feet up on the desk. "Yeah, okay, she told me," said Mako. "Is this some kind of revenge on me, for dumping you?"

"That was part of it, at first," Asami admitted. "But lately I've gained more sympathy for your point of view. Korra's very loveable."

A fond smile grew across Mako's face, for a moment, and that surely was not calculated. Then his shoulders slumped, he looked down; he wasn't looming any more, he was just lost.

"I'm losing her. I can tell. She still says she loves me, but she gets this faraway look, and when we . . . she's not thinking about me, she's thinking about stuff she did with you." Mako scowled. "But I love Korra, and I'm not giving her up without a fight."

"I'm not going to fight you, Mako," said Asami. "If that's what you came for, you can leave before I call security and have them throw you out."

Mako rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "That's not what I meant," he said. "It always comes out wrong, when I try to talk to you . . . I'm sorry."

That wasn't an easy thing for Mako to say. Asami tilted her head to one side, made an encouraging, listening hum, and waited. Mako blushed again, waved his hand at the scroll. "All this whips and chains stuff, it seems weird to me. I don't get it. But I guess it means a lot to Korra. So." He looked Asami in the face, and if she didn't know better, she'd think he was trying to look humble. "Will you teach me?"


End file.
